Sympathy for the devil
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Peut on être gagnant dans un pacte avec le diable? Quand bien même on lui vendrait son âme pour faire de la terre un paradis?Crossover avec Death Note.
1. Prologue

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama, ceux du manga Death note à Takeshi Obata et Ooba Tsugumi.

Sympathy for the devil

Prologue

Faisant de son mieux pour retenir un soupir, l'adolescent détourna son regard du tableau noir sur lequel son professeur inscrivait le contenu de son cours. Il y avait des choses infiniment plus dignes d'intérêt pour le meilleur élève de ce lycée, non, de ce pays. Ne serait-ce que ce monde qui s'étendait à l'extérieur de cette salle de classe. Ce monde qu'il avait jusque là trouvé ennuyeux par sa monotonie, écœurant par la corruption qui le gangrenait, désespérant par la stupidité et la lâcheté des misérables insectes qui en infectaient la surface. Aujourd'hui ce monde lui apparaissait autrement. Ce n'était plus la scène d'une comédie grotesque qui lui donnait parfois envie de quitter la salle de spectacle sans une once de regret. Maintenant, ce monde se réduisait pour lui à un livre.

Un sourire sarcastique plissa les lèvres du lycéen. Death note : le livre de la mort ? Non, le livre de la vie, et il était entre ses mains. Il n'appartenait qu'à lui de raturer d'un trait rageur les noms de tout ceux qui était indigne d'y figurer, tout ceux dont l'existence était non seulement inutile mais même nuisible.

Du jour au lendemain, il avait acquis le pouvoir de décider qui était digne de vivre ou de mourir. Le pouvoir d'être un Dieu…

Yamagami Light n'avait jamais cru en Dieu, ce monde était définitivement trop loin de la perfection pour qu'une volonté intelligente ait pu présider à sa création. Ce pouvait-il qu'il se soit trompé ? Est-ce que Dieu existait, et dans ce cas, avait-il entendues les critiques silencieuses qu'il n'avait cessé de lui adresser à défaut de prières ? Comment devait-il interpréter la découverte de ce livre ?

Etait-ce un signe qu'il était élu de Dieu en personne ? Celui chargé de rectifier sa création qui avait péché en s'éloignant trop du but qu'il y avait fixé ? Etait-il un ange vengeur entre les mains duquel son créateur avait glissé l'épée de la justice ?

Et dire qu'au début il avait cru que ce livre n'était qu'un simple attrape-nigaud, une plaisanterie stupide qui n'avait rien à envier à ces mails idiots qui infestaient son ordinateur et sur lesquels il ne jetait plus l'ombre d'un regard avant de les effacer d'un geste blasé.

D'un autre côté, peut-être que son intuition du moment n'avait pas été aussi éloigné que ça de la vérité. Si Dieu existait pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris la peine de corriger lui-même ses erreurs plutôt que d'abandonner cette tâche ingrate à un de ses subordonné ? Pourquoi avait-il commis des erreurs s'il était réellement digne du nom de Dieu d'ailleurs ? C'est au fruit que l'on juge l'arbre. Non, quand bien même Dieu existerait, et la possibilité n'était pas si irrationnelle si une chose comme la death note pouvait être réel, sa création démontrait amplement qu'il était indigne du titre de Dieu.

Ce mot ne devait s'appliquer qu'à l'incarnation de la perfection, pas à un obscur imbécile qui avait raté sa création et n'avait même pas le courage de la rectifier lui même. Si Dieu existait, il avait définitivement abandonné son titre dès l'instant où il avait laissé choir ce livre sur l'herbe de ce lycée. Oui, Dieu avait abdiqué, et il l'avait fait en sa faveur. Yamagami Light ne serait l'instrument de personne, et surtout pas d'une divinité incompétente qui fuyait ses responsabilités, Dieu ne lui avait pas confié une mission mais sa place, rien de moins, et il allait s'en montrer digne.

Mais si la création n'était que le reflet de son créateur, peut-être que la death note n'était effectivement rien d'autre qu'une sinistre farce dont il serait le dindon.

_« Puisque tu t'estime tellement déçu de mon œuvre, eh bien voyons si tu as réellement les compétences pour faire mieux que moi à présent que tu ne peux même plus te plaindre de ton manque de moyens. »_

Etait-ce ce défi moqueur ce qu'il aurait du lire entre ces quelques lignes en anglais sur la première page de la death note ?

Peut-être qu'il n'était ni l'instrument de Dieu ni le Dieu du nouveau monde qui allait être crée sur les ruines de l'ancien. Peut-être était-il simplement un jouet entre les mains d'une divinité sarcastique et dénué de morale qui se délecterait de la stérilité de sa tâche et du désespoir de sa créature quand elle prendrait conscience que, même avec le pouvoir d'un Dieu, elle n'était pas capable de créer un monde qu'elle jugerait digne d'exister…

La rage poussa Light à serrer le poing autour du stylo qu'il faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts avant qu'un sourire sarcastique ne plisse à nouveau ses lèvres.

_« Rira bien rira le dernier.. »_

S'il s'agissait réellement d'un jeu, son adversaire allait très vite comprendre qu'il ne serait pas le seul à s'amuser. Et à la fin de la partie, il ne s'amuserait plus du tout lorsqu'il comprendrait qu'il avait perdu sa place au cours d'une stupide partie d'échec qu'il avait initié lui-même.

Lucifer avait sans doute eu ce genre de pensée lorsqu'il s'était mis en tête de détrôner son créateur. Light pris la peine de prendre en considération cette comparaison. Est-ce qu'il se trompait ? Etait-il destiné à devenir Dieu…ou le Diable ?

La réponse était évidente, il serait les deux à la fois. Pour les pécheurs et les hypocrites qu'il frapperait de son feu purificateur, il serait le Diable en personne, pour ceux qui attendaient la venue d'un être supérieur qui répondrait enfin à leur prières, il serait la divinité venu enfin les sauver. Et lorsque tout serait consommé, il n'y aurait plus un seul être sur terre pour ne pas le considérer comme Dieu. Il prendrait un malin plaisir à expédier lui même en enfer tout les hérétiques qui s'obstinerait à voir en lui une incarnation du mal au lieu du bien.

Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'ennui ou de dégoût sur le visage de Light, juste une expression sereine. Il avait définitivement balayé les doutes qui le rongeaient depuis la mort de ses deux premières victimes.

Un simple coup d'œil sur ses camarades de classe renforça sa résolution.

_« Est-ce qu'il y aurait une seule personne parmi eux à être digne de posséder la death note ? Est ce qu'il y aurait une seule personne au monde, en dehors de moi, qui serait digne de cette responsabilité et ne l'emploierait pas à des fins bassement personnels ? »_

A cet instant précis, la réponse à cette question silencieuse était limpide dans l'esprit calculateur du lycéen tandis qu'il réajustait une des mèches de ses cheveux châtains avec un petit sourire supérieur.

----:----

« Je te dit que je l'ai vu tomber du ciel ! »

« Quelqu'un a du le jeter dans l'herbe, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur… »

« Non, il n'y avait rien dans le ciel et d'un seul coup, pouf, il est apparu ! Je te dis que c'est un fantôme qui l'a déposé là, ce livre doit être maudit et il va sûrement apporter des malheurs à celui qui le touche ! »

Ai contempla d'un regard aussi attendri qu'amusé la fillette terrifiée par un simple livre, au point de se réfugier derrière son camarade de classe en ne cessant de jeter des coups d'oeils horrifié à la couverture dont la couleur d'un noir de jais contrastait avec celle de l'herbe du parc. La chimiste ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait trouver le plus touchant dans la scène, l'innocence d'Ayumi ou bien le fait que les joues de Mitsuhiko avaient pris un teint rosâtre tandis que son amie se blottissait contre son dos.

« Ne dit pas de bêtises, les fantômes n'existent pas, c'est prouvé scientifiquement. »

« Si tu es si sûr de toi, va le ramasser ! »

La rougeur laissa instantanément la place à la pâleur sur le visage du détective en herbe.

« Euh, je pense que ce serait mieux de le laisser là… Ce serait plus pratique pour son propriétaire de le retrouver, et puis s'il voulait simplement s'en débarrasser, les gardiens du parc le ramasseront pour le jeter aux ordures, voilà tout… »

« Tu dit ça parce que toi aussi tu as peur et tu refuse de le reconnaître ! »

Mitsuhiko avala péniblement sa salive en se retournant vers Haibara dans l'espoir que la chimiste allait confirmer ses propos. Après tout, Ai était intelligente, elle serait d'accord avec lui, les fantômes et les malédictions, ça n'existait pas. Bon, on ne savait jamais, mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose à dire devant Ayumi et encore moins devant Ai, même si on les pensait.

Au grand désespoir du garçon, la chimiste, loin de lui apporter la moindre aide, se contenta de le dévisager avec un petit sourire moqueur, comme pour le pousser à prouver par lui-même qu'il croyait en ses propres paroles et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur.

Le gamin baissa les yeux vers le livre avec une expression semblable à celle qu'il aurait eu face à un chien enragé dont le regard témoignait amplement que cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas refermé ses crocs sur un bout de viande aussi tendre et moelleux que la chair d'un petit garçons terrifié. Bon, il fallait se ressaisir, après tout les chiens enragés sentaient la peur de leur proie, pour les dompter, il fallait les regarder comme si on était leur maître et qu'on s'apprêtait à les réprimander pour une bêtise. C'était peut-être ce qu'il fallait faire avec les chiens enragés, en tout cas il l'avait lu dans un livre, mais il n'était marqué nulle part dans le livre en question si ça marchait aussi avec...les livres justement.

Oui, ce n'était pas marqué dans les livres parce que les livres n'étaient pas censé être dangereux et que seul les idiots croyaient que les livres maudits existaient, c'était ce qu'il fallait se dire. Le problème c'était que selon cette logique, il était lui-même un idiot puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur d'un livre.

Bon, respirer calmement, il allait prouver à Ayumi, Ai et à la stupide petite voix dans sa tête qu'il n'était pas un idiot. En tout cas, il était certain qu'il aurait réussi à le prouver si Ai ne l'avait pas devancé en allant ramasser le livre.

Mitsuhiko maudit son manque de courage comme la bêtise qui le poussa à tressaillir en même temps que la fillette qui le serrait dans ses bras à l'instant où la main de sa camarade taciturne se referma sur le mystérieux ouvrage.

« Alors ? C'est vraiment un livre maudit ? »

Intrigué par le titre mystérieux du livre, la chimiste entreprît de l'ouvrir pour déchiffrer d'un coup d'œil rapide les inscriptions qui en ornaient la première page.

Des instructions en anglais? Est-ce qu'elle était tombé sur la notice d'un appareil que son propriétaire aurait jeté d'un geste négligeant sans prendre la peine de vérifier si le projectile qui avait décollé de sa main avait bien atterri dans la poubelle qu'il visait ?

_« Tout être humain dont le nom sera inscrit dans ce carnet sera condamné à mourir._

_Toutefois, la personne dont le nom sera inscrit dans la death note ne mourra que si son propriétaire connaît le visage de la personne en question et le garde à l'esprit lorsqu'il inscrit son nom. En conséquences, ce carnet ne peut tuer que la personne dont son propriétaire désire la mort. Toutes personnes portant le même nom que celle qui est visé ne sera en aucune façon affecté par le pouvoir de la death note. »_

Un sourire amusé plissa les lèvres de la chimiste. Un simple canular stupide. Enfin, on pouvait au moins accorder un semblant d'originalité à son auteur.

_« Si la cause précise de la mort de la personne visé est inscrite dans ce carnet moins de quarante secondes après le nom de cette personne, alors cette personne mourra de la manière spécifié._

_Si aucune précision sur la cause de sa mort n'est inscrite dans le carnet durant le temps imparti, la personne visé mourra d'une attaque cardiaque._

_Lorsque vous avez spécifié la cause précise de la mort de la personne visé, il vous est accordé un temps de six minutes et quarante secondes pour inscrire dans le carnet les circonstances précises au cours desquelles vous voulez que cette mort se produise._

Oui, à défaut d'une activité constructive pour occuper son temps libre, on pouvait accorder à ce plaisantin une imagination débordante. Il avait fourni suffisamment d'efforts pour donner un minimum de crédibilité au pouvoir du livre maudit qu'il avait probablement crée à partir d'un cahier d'écolier bon marché. Mais quel était l'intérêt de cette blague idiote ? S'amuser à imaginer le dilemme dans lequel serait plongé le propriétaire de cette fameuse death note lorsque viendrait un moment où il ressentirait suffisamment de haine envers quelqu'un pour désirer sa mort ? Sans doute, et le pire était que cela pouvait parfaitement fonctionner. Après tout on n'avait rien à perdre à essayer, et beaucoup de meurtriers en puissance restaient d'honnêtes citoyen uniquement parce qu'ils avaient peur de voir la police se présenter à leur porte, un beau matin, s'ils se décidaient à concrétiser leur phantasmes, au lieu de se contenter de s'imaginer tuer ceux dont ils estimaient que le monde se porterait mieux ans eux.

Haibara s'amusa elle-même à imaginer l'un de ces nigauds plongé dans la terreur durant les quarante secondes qui s'écoulerait après qu'il se soit décidé à essayer le carnet. La terreur que ce ne soit pas un simple canular. Et lorsqu'ils auraient été forcé de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait de rien d'autres qu'une plaisanterie morbide, quels auraient été leur réactions à ces imbéciles ? De la honte à l'idée d'avoir été assez stupide pour prendre au sérieux une idiotie pareil ? Du soulagement à l'idée de ne pas avoir à porter sur la conscience une mort qu'ils seraient trop faible pour assumer ? De la déception ? De la culpabilité en songeant qu'ils avaient été assez ignobles pour souhaiter l'espace d'un instant la mort d'un de leur semblables ?

Avec le recul, la chimiste fût forcée d'admettre que la plaisanterie était plutôt intelligente quand on prenait la peine d'y réfléchir. Il n'y avait aucun être humain sur terre chez qui le désir de tuer était inférieure à la rationalité, excepté sans doute une anomalie comme Shinichi Kudo, la quantité de personne qui pouvait se laisser aller à mettre leur crédulité de côté pour se laisser prendre au piège était donc potentiellement infini. Elle aurait bien hypocrite de s'exclure de ses semblables sur ce point. Si elle avait connu le véritable nom de certains de ses anciens collègues comme de son ex-employeur, nul doute qu'il y aurait eu quelques noms d'inscrit sur ce carnet par sa main.

Ceci dit, un mystère demeurait à propos de l'auteur de cette farce. Pourquoi avoir rédigé ces instructions en anglais plutôt qu'en japonais ? Cela ne rendait pas le pouvoir de ce carnet plus crédible et cela ne faisait que réduire drastiquement le nombre de ses victimes potentielles.

« Alors, de quoi est ce que ce livre parle ? »

Ai sortit de sa rêverie pour se retourner vers Ayumi qui la regardait d'un air anxieux. Visiblement la petite fille préférait avoir eue peur pour rien que de voir sa meilleure amie victime d'une malédiction pour confirmer ses dires. Une raison amplement suffisante pour ne pas lui révéler le véritable contenu de ce carnet.

« Ce n'est même pas un livre, juste le cahier d'un collégien qui y notait ses cours d'anglais. »

Se rapprochant craintivement de leur camarade, les deux Détectives Boy poussèrent un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils aperçurent les lignes griffonnés à la va-vite, dans une langue qu'ils ne comprenaient pas encore, sur la page de ce qui ne leur apparaissait plus que comme une simple liasse de papier

« Tu vois qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur ! »

« c'est facile pour toi de dire ça maintenant ! Tu faisait moins le fier tout à l'heure. »

Se retenant de pouffer de rire face aux visages renfrognés de ces deux camarades, la fillette baissa les yeux sur les instructions qu'elle se mit à relire tout en réfléchissant de nouveau au sens qu'elle devait leur donner.

« Bon, le mieux serait de le reposer maintenant, non ? Comme ça son propriétaire pourra le retrouver. »

Acquiescant silencieusement à Mitsuhiko, Haibara s'agenouilla pour reposer délicatement dans l'herbe le cahier noir. Mais au dernier instant, elle se ravisa et au lieu d'abandonner le carnet comme elle avait prévu de le faire, elle entreprit de le glisser dans son cartable au milieu de ses livres de cours.

« Eh ! Si tu fais ça, le propriétaire du cahier ne pourra plus le retrouver. C'est du vol ! »

« N'exagérons pas, j'appelle ça donner une leçon à un imbécile qui en a bien besoin. Après une nuit entière à avoir remué l'herbe de ce parc pour y retrouver le cahier qu'il y a stupidement égaré, il aura appris à prendre soin de ses affaires. »

Mitsuhiko et Ayumi écarquillèrent les yeux en entendant les paroles de la chimiste qui refermait son cartable avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Mais peut-être qu'il a un devoir important à rendre à son professeur demain et que sans son cahier, il ne pourra pas le faire… »

« Une leçon douloureuse se retient plus facilement. De toutes manières, il n'y a que quelques lignes d'inscrites dessus, donc je pense que son propriétaire peut très bien s'en passer. A moi par contre, il serait très utile en me servant de brouillon. »

Ayumi fixa son amie d'un regard réprobateur avant de prendre un air suppliant.

« Est-ce que tu ne pourrait pas me le donner, Ai ? Ca fait des jours que je réclame un nouveau cahier à papa pour mes dessins et il oublie toujours de me l'acheter. »

Mitsuhiko regarda sa camarade avec une expression éberlué.

« Eh, mais tu avais l'air d'être d'accord avec moi pour le laisser là… »

« Tu devrais savoir que souvent femme varie. »

« Hein ? »

Le garçon fixa d'un air abasourdi celle qui lui tapotait gentiment la joue pour illustrer ses paroles.

« Et pour ce qui est du cahier, Ayumi, si tu en as tellement besoin, nous allons aller t'en acheter un tout de suite. »

« Oh, tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé… »

« Mais si, mais si, j'insiste. Quitte à t'offrir un cadeau, autant que ce soit quelque chose que je t'aurais acheté plutôt qu'un détritus que je me serais contenté de ramasser par terre. »

Ayumi détourna les yeux avec un air émue qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Mitsuhiko tandis qu'il promenait doucement sa main sur la joue que les doigts de sa camarade avaient effleurée, une joue qui avait pris une couleur brusquement écarlate.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait doucement du jardin public, ses deux camarades sur ses talons, la chimiste se mit à réfléchir aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à conserver ce carnet au lieu de le jeter. Pour pouvoir le glisser discrètement dans le sac d'un certain Conan Edogawa quand elle le rencontrerait de nouveau ? Allons donc, il ne se laisserait jamais prendre au piège. Cet idiot était trop rationnel pour se laisser aller à une peur superstitieuse et il était bien l'une des rares personnes sur terre chez qui ce carnet n'aurait suscité aucune tentation. Alors pourquoi ?

La chimiste se mit à sourire lorsque la réponse à sa propre question lui apparût dans toute sa limpidité. Parce qu'elle était le genre de personne capable de se laisser prendre au piège de son plein gré et qu'elle se sentait d'humeur à s'amuser à ses propres dépens. Et puis, d'un autre côté, ce carnet pouvait avoir une utilité. Il pouvait parfaitement constituer une preuve tangible qu'un certain imbécile de détective avait réussi à aider une certaine criminelle à trouver la rédemption. Une criminelle qui ne se laisserait plus aller à souhaiter de temps en temps redevenir une meurtrière, même en sachant que ses victimes mériteraient de mourir cette fois. Oui, si ce carnet continuait de prendre la poussière au fond d'un de ses tiroirs au moment où elle aurait l'occasion d'apprendre les véritables noms des assassins de sa sœur, ce serait le signe que son ancienne vie était définitivement derrière elle. Un signe insignifiant et puéril certes, mais elle avait appris à chérir ce genre de petits indices qui prouvait que Sherry était bel et bien morte en avalant son propre poison.

Mais durant l'espace d'un instant, le sourire serein de la chimiste s'effaça tandis qu'une petite pensée insidieuse se glissait dans les recoins de son esprit. Et si elle avait emporté ce livre en souhaitant secrètement de tout son cœur qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un canular ? S'il s'avérait que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, quelles conséquences cela pourrait-il avoir sur sa nouvelle vie ?

Ce genre de pensées était stupide. Ce carnet ne pouvait pas être réel, une scientifique comme elle devrait le savoir. Mais la chance pour qu'une telle chose soit possible avait beau être insignifiante, elle _pouvait_ exister. Et quand bien même ils ont cinq chances sur six de survivre en jouant juste une fois à la roulette russe, la plupart des gens ne veulent pas y jouer, parce qu'ils savent très bien qu'ils ont une chance sur six de perdre…

----:----

Les échos des rires moqueurs de ses semblables continuaient de bourdonner aux oreilles de Ryukuu tandis qu'il s'engageait sur l'interminable escalier au bout duquel se trouvait le passage reliant le monde des Shinigamis à celui des humains. Pour autant il ne ressentait pas la moindre amertume vis-à-vis de ses camarades. Que ces imbéciles continuent de se consumer dans l'ennui pendant des millénaires s'ils étaient trop blasés pour s'essayer à d'autres distractions que celles qu'offrait le monde pourrissant dans lequel ils végétaient tous depuis l'aube des temps. Pendant ce temps là, il séjournerait tranquillement dans un monde qui lui offrirait au moins l'attrait de la nouveauté.

Il avait hâte de voir de près l'heureux élu qui avait mis la main sur la death note qu'il avait jeté dans le passage il y a de cela quelques jours. Quantité d'histoires circulaient chez les Shinigamis à propos des humains qui étaient entré en posession d'une death note. Certains en avaient fait un usage modéré, se contentant d'assassiner discrètement les personnes pouvant représenter une gêne pour eux ou celles dont la mort pouvaient leur apporter un quelconque bénéfice. Ryukuu espérait qu'il tomberait sur mieux que ça. D'autres au contraire avaient été gagné par l'ivresse que leur offrait le pouvoir quasi-divin dont ils avaient été investis. Emporté par la démesure, ils auraient semé de véritable hécatombe autours d'eux au cours de leur bref passage sur terre, tuant sans discernement pour le seul plaisir d'utiliser leur puissance sans avoir de compte à rendre à personne. C'était déjà plus intéressant même si cela devait devenir très vite lassant au bout de seulement quelques mois. Quoique… Les humains pouvaient parfois faire preuve d'une surprenante créativité dans l'usage d'une death note, à l'inverse de la plupart des Shinigamis, qui se contentaient d'inscrire quelques noms dessus à la va-vite quand c'était nécessaire, sans même prendre la peine d'imaginer une mort intéressante pour leurs proies.

Il existait aussi des humains qui avaient eu des buts beaucoup plus ambitieux que de simples massacres aveugles et qui n'avaient pas hésité à avoir recours à la death note pour écraser sans la moindre pitié comme de vulgaires insectes tout ceux qui se dressaient sur leur route. Indiscutablement, c'était ce genre d'humain qui offrait le plus d'intérêt aux yeux de Ryukuu. Quoique, là encore cela pouvait s'avérer être décevant. Donner une death note à un humain revenait à lui donner une supériorité écrasante vis-à-vis de ses semblables, au point que personne sur terre n'aurait été capable de s'interposer entre lui et son but. Et quel plaisir tirer d'un affrontement dont on connaissait par avance l'issue ? Quand bien même il s'agirait de la guerre d'un humain contre le monde entier…

Ryukuu fût tiré de ses pensées par un chuintement qui résonnait plusieurs dizaines de mètres devant lui. Un autre Shinigami ? Bien sûr que oui, les dieux de la mort pouvaient passer d'un monde à l'autre chaque fois qu'ils le désiraient, mais aucun humain n'aurait pu en faire autant, donc quel autre créature qu'un de ses semblables pouvait remonter cet escalier qu'il était en train de descendre ?

« Alors Ryukuu, tu as une affaire à régler dans le monde des humains, à ce qu'on dirait. Est-ce que tu y viens simplement pour inscrire quelques noms sur ta death note ou bien est ce que tu aurais concrétisé ce projet dont nous avions parlé ?»

A quoi bon cacher la vérité à son camarade en lui disant qu'il avait égaré stupidement sa death note dans le monde des humains ? Le roi des Shinigamis n'avait jamais interdit à ses sujets de confier une death note à un humain, il s'était contenté d'imposer quelques restrictions à un échange de ce type, en établissant quelques règles strictes régissant le rapport unissant le possesseur temporaire d'une death note au Shinigami qui la lui avait offert. Aucune raisons pour Ryukuu de cacher ses intentions réelles par peur d'une quelconque représailles donc. Il avait inventé cette histoire stupide de la perte de sa death note uniquement pour ne pas perdre de temps à expliquer à ses semblables l'intérêt de confier une death note à un humain pour s'amuser à contempler les conséquences de ce geste.

Mais il n'avait aucune raison d'agir de la même manière avec celui qui lui faisait face. Après tout, c'était le seul à avoir manifesté un quelconque intérêt lorsque Ryukuu avait exposé son idée à quelques uns de ses collègues qui souffraient du même ennui que lui.

« Pour répondre à ta question, je me suis enfin décidé à utiliser ma seconde death note. »

« Je vois, depuis combien de temps ? »

« Dans le monde des humains, cela doit correspondre à cinq jours. »

Le semblable de Ryukuu promena l'un de ses doigts démesurément longs sur la mâchoire inférieure du crâne animal qui lui servait de tête.

« Cinq jours ? Donc tu penses que c'est une durée suffisante pour qu'une death note abandonné dans le monde des humains trouve un propriétaire et qu'il se décide à l'utiliser ? Bien, je vais m'en souvenir… »

Ryukuu haussa légèrement les sourcils.

« Alors toi aussi, tu te serait décidé à.. ? »

« je t'avais bien dit que j'étais d'accord avec toi quand tu disait que le monde des Shinigamis n'avait plus rien d'amusant à nous offrir et que nous devrions nous aventurer dans le monde des humains pour des distractions dignes de ce nom. »

« Oui, mais contrairement à moi, tu n'as jamais possédé qu'une seul death note, la tienne. Est-ce que tu aurais réussi à convaincre le vieux de t'en confier une deuxième pour t'amuser avec ? »

Le second dieu de la mort haussa les épaules dans un craquement sonore.

« Tu viens de le dire, j'avais déjà une Death note, pourquoi aller en réclamer une deuxième ? »

Ryukuu ne chercha même pas à dissimuler son étonnement devant les paroles de son camarade.

« Est-ce que tu as conscience du risque ? Si jamais ta death note venait à être détruite… »

« C'est justement le risque qui rend le jeu plus intéressant. Ca fait des siècles que le seul sentiment que j'éprouve est l'ennui, alors j'ai envie de changer… Tu vois, si les jeux de nos camarades m'ennuyaient tellement, c'est parce que, que l'on y gagne ou qu'on y perde, cela ne change rien. Cela ne nous apporte rien de nouveau et cela ne nous fait rien perdre… »

Pour une fois, Ryukuu ne comprenait pas le seul être de ce monde à partager, au moins en partie, ses opinions. Le besoin de s'amuser un peu dans cette éternité monotone était légitime mais il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser quand même ! Oh et puis après tout, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? Que son camarade s'amuse à sa façon, aussi bizarre et même stupide qu'elle pouvait paraître, il s'amuserait à la sienne.

« Chacun de nous trompe son ennui de la manière qui lui plaît après tout. Quand tu reviendras voir ce que devient ta death note, n'hésite pas à passer me voir pour m'en parler après avoir vu le propriétaire que le hasard lui a donné… Histoire de savoir lequel de nous deux a été le plus chanceux. »

« Ca pourrait être intéressant de comparer nos résultats, oui. Si j'ai le temps de te chercher, je viendrais voir si ton humain s'en tire mieux que le mien… »

Sur ces paroles, les deux entités se séparèrent, l'une revenant passer quelques jours dans son propre monde pour attendre que le germe qu'il avait semé dans celui qu'elle venait de quitter fleurisse, l'autre allant dans celui où son plan devait déjà porter ses fruits.

Tandis qu'il déployait ses ailes en s'apprêtant à s'engouffrer dans la porte dimensionnelle, Ryukuu se demanda si les deux humains dont lui et son camarade avaient fait leur égaux allaient finir par se rencontrer. Et si c'était le cas, quel serait le résultat d'une telle rencontre ? Le Shinigami haussa les épaules en se disant que quoi que cela puisse être, ce serait sûrement intéressant.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Haibara jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la suite d'équations qui noircissait les pages de son carnet avant de le refermer d'un geste sec exprimant autant de lassitude que de frustration. La lassitude de consacrer des heures à des recherches qui s'avérait désespérément stériles, la frustration de sentir qu'elle était plus proche du but qu'elle ne l'avais jamais été auparavant, sans parvenir pour autant à faire le dernier pas qui la séparait de ce maudit antidote.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de la chimiste avant qu'elles ne se plissent dans un soupir amusé. Ouvrant le premier tiroir de son bureau, elle en extirpa le carnet qu'elle avait ramassé dans ce parc il y a quelques jours.

Relisant une énième fois la liste d'instructions figurant sur la première page du carnet, la fillette se livra une fois de plus à ce qui était devenu son passe temps du moment : faire semblant de croire, même si ce n'était que quelques minutes, qu'il était réellement possible de tuer quelqu'un simplement en gribouillant quelques kanji sur un cahier d'écolier et réfléchir à l'éventail de possibilités qu'une telle chose déploierait pour elle.

En l'espace de quelques jours elle avait mis au point des dizaines de plans reposant sur l'usage de ce carnet et visant tous le même résultat, faire disparaître l'organisation dans sa totalité, du despote sans visage qui la régissait au moindre des larbins suspendu au bout de l'échelle du crime. A ses yeux, se creuser la cervelle à essayer de trouver la manière la plus efficace possible d'exploiter le potentiel de ce carnet n'était pas plus stupide que de perdre son temps à résoudre un quelconque casse-tête ou s'arracher les cheveux en essayant de faire se correspondre dans le bon ordre les différentes facettes d'un rubicube. Et prendre du plaisir à imaginer les différentes manières dont elle pourrait mettre en scène l'agonie de Gin, en s'arrangeant pour qu'elle soit la plus humiliante et la plus douloureuse possible, n'était sans doute pas un passe temps des plus sains, mais demeurait malgré tout la chose la plus efficace possible pour évacuer sa frustration comme sa peur.

C'était loin d'être désagréable pour elle de passer quelques minutes dans un monde imaginaire où les rôles de prédateur et de proie avaient été définitivement échangés entre elle et ses ex-employeurs. De toutes manières, quel mal y avait-il à se laisser aller à de telles pensées ? La chimiste n'avait jamais prétendu à la sainteté, et si elle bénissait le ciel jour après jour de ne plus être obligé de collaborer à la mort de dizaines de personnes, elle n'allait pas se laisser ronger par la culpabilité chaque fois qu'elle se montrait suffisamment humaine pour éprouver de la haine vis-à-vis de ses bourreaux. On pouvait sans doute dissimuler ses émotions mais jamais les faire disparaître, et elle avait déjà suffisamment de raisons de se sentir coupable pour ne pas en rajouter d'autres dans le seul plaisir de se battre la couple jour après jour.

D'un autre côté, entretenir délibérément sa haine était finalement tout aussi stérile. Refermant le carnet d'un geste sec, la chimiste le rangea au fond de son tiroir avant de quitter la pièce sans plus lui accorder une seule pensée.

Voir le professeur Agasa passer des heures devant son ordinateur n'était pas un spectacle inhabituel dans sa maison. En temps normal, Haibara n'y aurait même pas prêté la moindre attention et aurait laissé le scientifique dans son petit monde sans le déranger. Par contre, voir Kudo aux côtés du savant en train de regarder l'écran de l'ordinateur était plus rare. Et le mélange d'intense concentration et de frustration qui s'affichait sur le visage du détective renforça la curiosité d'Haibara. Habituellement Kudo ne se comportait ainsi que lorsqu'il se creusait la tête à relier les différents indices qu'il avait récoltés sur les lieux d'un crimes de manière à ce qu'ils le conduisent au coupable.

Se pouvait-il qu'il ait fini par mettre la main sur un indice sur l'organisation ? La situation n'avait pas l'air si différente de celle qui avait eu lieu un certain après-midi, lorsque Kudo et le professeur s'étaient efforcés de dissimuler leur gène face à son regard méfiant qui venait de déchiffrer sur l'écran de l'ordinateur une certaine phrase en anglais. Est-ce que les choses avaient changé depuis lors ou bien est ce que Kudo continuerait de l'exclure de ses investigations jusqu'à la fin ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de le savoir.

« A voir ta tête, Kudo, on dirait que tu as fait une découverte sur nos vieux amis… »

Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à tourner autour du pot et attaquer de front son adversaire en frappant directement à son point sensible était la stratégie la plus efficace.

« Peut-être, je dois t'avouer que je me demande s'ils ne sont pas derrière tout ça… »

Non seulement il n'avait pas sursauté lorsqu'elle s'était adressée à lui après s'être approché discrètement de l'ordinateur dans son dos, mais voilà qu'en plus il s'écartait légèrement pour lui révéler le contenu de ce qu'il regardait au lieu de le lui dissimuler. Apparemment, il avait besoin de son aide ou tout du moins de confronter ses réflexions aux siennes.

Rapprochant son nez de l'écran, Haibara entreprît de déchiffrer le contenu du site qui suscitait la curiosité de Kudo tout en s'abstenant de faire des remarques sarcastiques sur le mauvais goût de celui qui en avait crée le design. Probablement un adolescent qui croyait faire preuve d'originalité en se complaisant dans la morbidité, sans avoir conscience du fait que des milliers d'autres moutons adoptait le même comportement avec le même genre de pensées puériles. A en juger au texte qu'elle venait de lire, il n'y avait effectivement pas besoin de chercher plus loin.

« Alors notre sauveur est parmi nous et il va bientôt purifier le monde de tout ses criminels ? Comme c'est original. Apparemment, il va falloir songer à changer de vocation, Kudo, puisqu'une divinité a décidé de te couper l'herbe sous le pied. »

Le sourire moqueur d'Haibara comme l'ironie mordante de ses paroles, loin d'amuser le détective, semblèrent accroître sa frustration.

« Je ne sait pas si tu as réellement conscience du problème. Il existe déjà des dizaines d'autres sites comme celui là et ils ne cessent de se multiplier. »

« Bienvenue sur Internet, Kudo. »

Ecartant d'un geste rageur la main avec laquelle la chimiste lui avait gentiment tapoté l'épaule, Conan fit de son mieux pour maîtriser sa fureur avant d'adresser de nouveau la parole à sa compagne d'infortune.

« Est-ce que tu as fait attention aux actualités ses derniers jours ? »

La chimiste haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

« Je t'avouerais que mes recherches ne m'en ont guère laissé le temps. »

« Depuis quelques jours une vague de décès inexpliqués a lieu un peu partout dans le monde. Toutes les victimes sont mortes exactement de la même manière. »

« Un meurtrier en série ? »

Conan secoua la tête avant de se pencher sur l'ordinateur pour lancer une recherche vers les sites d'actualités.

« Si on prend en compte le nombre de victimes, l'intervalle de temps entre leurs morts, la distance qui s'étendait entre certaines d'entre elle. Non, je ne pense pas qu'un meurtrier seul aurait pu accomplir une telle hécatombe, à moins d'être omniprésent aussi bien qu'omnipotent… »

« Mais si une organisation criminelle aussi étendue et puissante que celle que nous connaissons est derrière tout cela… »

« Tu vois parfaitement où je veux en venir. C'est déjà une possibilité beaucoup plus probable que de mettre tout ces meurtres sur le dos d'une seule personne. Et la cause des décès me paraît designer du doigt nos vieux amis. »

Examinant les informations que le détective faisant défiler sur l'écran, la chimiste ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

« Des arrêt cardiaques inexpliqués ? Et qui survenaient même chez des personnes en parfaite santé, et sans que la moindre trace d'une toxine quelconque soit découverte dans leur organisme au cours de l'autopsie. Je vois. »

« Alors, est ce que tu pense que… »

« Que ces décès aient été causé par l'ingestion d'une dose d'apotoxine ? Oui, c'est une possibilité qui est loin d'être négligeable vu les descriptions qui en sont faites. Pour autant, j'ai du mal à voir nos vieux amis l'utiliser à une telle échelle et dans un laps de temps aussi court. Ce poison a été conçu pour pouvoir éliminer une personne en toute discrétion, et sans que la police puisse avoir plus que quelques vagues soupçons que la victime n'est pas morte de façon naturelle. L'utiliser de cette manière serait stupide de leur part. Cela reviendrait à proclamer leur existence comme le type d'activité auquel ils se livrent au monde entier, ce n'est pas du tout leur manière de procéder, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Acquiescant aux réflexions d'Haibara, Conan cliqua sur l'une des photographies illustrant l'article qu'il avait sélectionné pour en obtenir un agrandissement. Il s'agissait d'une série de portraits des victimes.

« Cela n'as pas manqué de m'interpeller moi aussi, alors je me suis mis à réfléchir de plus près aux points communs entre les différentes victimes, en dehors de la cause de leur mort. Il s'agissait tous de criminels notoires, certains étaient déjà en prison, d'autres avaient été libérés pour cause de vice de procédure, d'autres encore étaient en fuite mais la police avait lancé des avis de recherche les concernant dans tout le pays. Dans tout les cas, leur implication dans des activités criminelles ne pouvait pas être mise en doute. Et si on garde ça en tête, ce n'est pas si improbable que l'organisation soit derrière cela, contrairement à ce que ce manque de discrétion pourrait faire croire. »

« Où veux tu en venir exactement, Kudo ? »

« On ne peut pas dire que les victimes de ces meurtres laisseront beaucoup de regrets derrière elle. Bien au contraire, il suffit de jeter un coup d'oeil sur quelques forums Internet où d'écouter discrètement les conversations dans la rue pour s'en rendre compte. Bien sûr, bien peu de personnes osent dire franchement qu'ils approuvent le responsable de ce massacre, mais il y en a encore moins pour dire que les victimes ne méritaient pas, au moins en partie, leur sort. »

La chimiste pris le temps de réfléchir au raisonnement du détective et à ses implications.

« Corrige moi si j'interprète mal tes propos, mais d'après toi, l'organisation chercherait à obtenir l'approbation du public au lieu de continuer à s'en dissimuler ? »

« Exactement, à plus ou moins long terme, si personne ne les arrêtent, l'idée sera fermement établi qu'ils ne visent que le bien public en débarrassant la société des criminels qui la menacent. Et à partir de là, ils n'auront plus aucune limite à leurs actes. Quand bien même ils assassineraient une personne qui aurait mené une vie irréprochable dans les moindres détails, les gens en déduiront naturellement que leur victime était moins innocente qu'elle n'en avait l'air et que sa mort était justifiée. »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la chimiste.

« Franchement, Kudo, je suis sceptique. »

« Tu as reconnu toi-même que l'apotoxine pouvait très bien être l'arme du crime dans cette hécatombe. »

« Oui mais… »

« Et réponds franchement à ma question. D'après ce que tu sais sur eux, est ce qu'ils auraient les moyens nécessaires de planifier un tel massacre ? »

Haibara garda le silence devant le regard déterminé de Conan, au point qu'il se sentit obligé d'étayer lui-même sa thèse.

« D'après ce que le professeur m'a rapporté de la dernière conversation entre Gin et Pisco avant son exécution, ce serait l'organisation qui serait à la source de sa réussite sociale. Or l'entreprise d'automobiles qu'il avait fondé était l'une des plus prospère du pays, et elle est parvenue à sa position quelques années seulement après sa fondation. S'ils peuvent avoir une telle influence dans l'économie du pays, cela ne leur serait pas très difficile de l'étendre dans le monde politique… »

« L'un ne va pas sans l'autre Kudo, les politiciens auront toujours besoins d'argent, et les entreprises auront toujours besoin de lois qui avantagent leurs affaires au lieu de les restreindre. L'argent est le nerf de la guerre et ce sera toujours les voix de ceux qui en possèdent qui pèseront le plus dans la balance, pas celles des citoyens du pays. »

En temps normal, Conan n'aurait pas manqué de tourner gentiment en dérision le cynisme d'Haibara, mais dans la mesure où ses propos désabusés allaient dans le sens de sa théorie au lieu de la contredire, il préféra ne rien dire.

« Donc en théorie, ils ont largement les moyens d'infiltrer le système judiciaire. Ce qui signifie qu'ils n'auraient pas le moindre problème à organiser des exécutions en masses dans les prisons du pays sans laisser la moindre trace derrière eux. Sans compter que leur influence est loin de se limiter au Japon, Vermouth comme le FBI nous le confirme amplement, or la plupart des meurtres ont eu lieu dans ces deux pays. En conclusion, ils auraient largement les moyens d'être derrière cette série de meurtres inexplicables.»

La scientifique demeura silencieuse avant d'adresser un sourire légèrement mélancolique au détective.

« Oui, les moyens et le temps. Après tout, cela fait au moins un demi-siècle que l'organisation existe. »

Conan écarquilla légèrement les yeux face aux propos de son amie.

« Cinquante ans ! L'organisation existe depuis cinquante ans ? »

« Peut-être même plus, Kudo… »

La stupéfaction laissa la place à la fureur sur le visage du détective.

« Et cela ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il aurait sans doute mieux valu me dire ce genre d'informations plus tôt ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? Cela ne t'aidera pas spécialement à les arrêter, et je n'avais pas le cœur à te briser tes précieuses illusions, Kudo. »

L'ex-Shinichi Kudo se retint de laisser sa rage éclater devant la scientifique.

« Mes précieuses illusions ? »

« A présent que tu commences à réfléchir à leur véritable puissance, est ce que tu es aussi sûr d'être de taille à les affronter ? »

S'il n'y avait pas eu plus de tristesse que de moquerie dans le sourire de l'ex-criminelle, le détective se serait sûrement empressé de balayer sa question d'un revers de la main. Mais lorsqu'il prit la peine de réfléchir aux arguments qu'ils pourraient utiliser pour faire fléchir le fatalisme de sa protégée, la difficulté à en trouver un seul de valide le figea dans une expression atterrée.

Cinquante ans… Quel pouvait être l'étendue du réseau d'influence qu'ils avaient pu étendre sur le pays, non le monde, au cours d'un laps de temps pareil. Pour survivre aussi longtemps, ils avaient nécessairement du infiltrer la police, l'appareil judiciaire, les médias, le monde des affaires comme celui de la politique, il l'avait d'ailleurs reconnu lui-même il y a quelques instants à peine… Quand bien même ils trouverait des preuves suffisantes pour les arrêter, auraient-il moindre chance de s'en servir ? Pourraient-ils seulement les envoyer derrière les barreaux ?

Il pourrait toujours compter sur le commissaire Maigret et sa brigade mais pouvait-il être aussi sûr de l'intégrité de leurs supérieur hiérarchique ? Ce fût à cet instant que le détective comprit dans toute son ampleur la frustration ressentie par Sherlock Holmes face au professeur Moriarty. Etre parvenu à démasquer la tête pensante de toutes les activités criminelles de Londres et même d'une bonne partie de l'Europe, tout en restant dans l'incapacité de pouvoir mettre fin à ses coupables activités.

« Oui, tes précieuses illusions que je vient apparemment de réduire en miette, avec ta propre aide par-dessus le marché. Les précieuses illusions auquel j'avais besoin de croire moi-même du reste, et c'est bien pour cela que j'ai préféré te dissimuler certaines choses sur mes ex-employeurs… »

Pendant un court instant, l'ex-Shinichi Kudo partagea la même expression désespéré que celle qui avait du renoncer au nom de Shiho Miyano. Mais il en fallait bien plus pour l'abattre. Il lui avait peut-être fallu des années pour cela mais Holmes avait fini par détruire son pire ennemi comme l'organisation qu'il avait crée, et il était hors de question que celui qui se considérait comme son héritier légitime se montre indigne de ce titre !

« Quoiqu'il en soit, si mes suppositions sont exactes et qu'ils sont bien derrière cette série de meurtres, alors leur règne, aussi long qu'il ait pu être, touchera bientôt à sa fin. »

Même si Haibara regagna un semblant de sourire devant la lueur de détermination qui illuminait le regard du détective, son propre regard contenait de n'exprimer rien d'autre que du scepticisme.

« Et peux tu m'expliquer en quoi ? »

« Comme je te l'ait dit cette série de meurtres n'a pas d'autre but selon moi que de leur permettre d'obtenir l'approbation du public. De cette manière, ils n'auront plus besoin de tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre et pourront sortir en pleine lumière sans être le moins du monde inquiété. Le titre de criminel ne leur sera plus réservé mais uniquement à leurs adversaires. »

« En d'autres termes, au lieu de lutter contre l'organisation, nous auront à lutter contre le monde entier, ou tout du moins contre la totalité des pouvoirs en place comme la majeure partie de sa population ? »

« Exactement ! Viser un tel but apparaîtrait sans doute comme de la démence aux yeux de la plupart des gens, mais nos ennemis seraient sans doute capables d'y arriver. Mais pour cela, ils ont du commencer à sortir de l'ombre, et c'est une erreur qui pourrait leur être fatale. Il leur faudra du temps, au minimum plusieurs années, pour parvenir à convaincre la population qu'ils ne visent rien d'autre que le bien public et que leur autorité comme leur intégrité ne peuvent pas être remises en question. Pour l'instant, ils viennent de déclarer plus ou moins la guerre au monde entier… »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la chimiste.

« Et c'est une guerre qu'ils sont bien placés pour remporter. Ils ne sont pas situés dans un pays précis et ils sont sans doute infiltrés dans une bonne partie des gouvernements du monde. Les dés sont pipés dans cet affrontement. L'ennemi se trouve partout et donc nul part, et nous n'avons aucun moyen de faire une distinction claire entre nos alliés et nos ennemis… »

« Sans doute mais en multipliant le nombre de personnes au courant de leur existence, ils multiplient nécessairement le nombre de leurs adversaires, et donc de nos alliés. »

La joie que semblait ressentir le détective à l'idée de l'affrontement de longue haleine auquel il allait bientôt participer suscita plus d'attendrissement que de conviction chez la scientifique, qui se sentit en conséquence obligé de faire redescendre les pieds d'un indécrottable optimiste sur terre.

« Ta théorie est probable, l'organisation pourrait n'avoir d'autre but que la domination du monde, je te l'accorde. Cette vague de meurtres pourrait être la première étape de leur projet, et ils ont largement les moyens de l'avoir orchestrés, nous sommes d'accord tout les deux sur ce point… »

« Mais ? »

Conan connaissait suffisamment Haibara pour savoir que des objections devaient nécessairement suivre les concessions.

« Mais ce n'est qu'une théorie basée sur des suppositions, pas sur des preuves concrètes. Cette série de morts inexpliquées ne peut pas être une suite de coïncidences, pas plus qu'elle ne peut être attribué à une seule personne, oui. Mais rien ne prouve pour autant que ce soit nécessairement l'organisation responsable de notre état qui soit derrière tout cela. Peut-être que nous avons simplement un adversaire de plus, et qui serait de taille à jouer dans la même cour que mes ex-collègues, ce qui est digne d'estime certes, mais est loin d'être rassurant pour nous… »

Détournant les yeux pour ne pas que sa meilleure ennemie lise de l'approbation dans son propre regard, le détective déconnecta l'ordinateur du professeur en laissant sans parvenir à retenir un léger soupir de découragement.

« Oui, il n'y a pas de preuves décisives qui pourraient infirmer ou confirmer ma théorie, pour l'instant. Alors nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre. »

« Et donc regarder tranquillement les meurtres se succéder les uns aux autres ? »

Conan serra le poing. Il aurait bien voulu que la chimiste se retienne d'exprimer tout haut ce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser. C'était déjà assez difficile de concéder son impuissance, même après plusieurs mois de lutte acharnée contre l'organisation qui lui avait volé sa vie, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on ouvre une vanne pour libérer la rage qu'il accumulait aussi bien contre les responsables de cette tuerie que contre lui-même. Mais après tout, à quoi bon attendre d'Haibara qu'elle le ménage ?

« Une véritable loi du silence s'est installé autour de ses meurtres, au sein de la police comme du personnel pénitentiaire. Ils préfèrent les considérer comme une affaire insoluble plutôt que d'admettre que certains d'entre eux peuvent être complices de cette tuerie. Et ceux qui ont eu le courage d'admettre cette possibilité font de leur mieux pour que le moins d'informations possible sur les enquêtes en cours ne soient divulgué à des personnes qui ne seraient pas absolument dignes de confiance. Même Sato et Takagi ont refusé de me confier la moindre bribe d'informations quand j'ai essayé de leur en soutirer. Donc je n'ai aucune base solide sur laquelle débuter mon enquête, alors qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je fasse d'autres que d'attendre, hein ? »

Haibara se mit à sourire à la pensée que l'incorrigible fanatique des enquêtes avait déjà commencé à fureter à droite et à gauche, mais ce sourire exprima plus de tristesse que d'amusement. Elle avait perçu la rancœur dans la voix du garçon et elle savait que ce n'était pas elle qui en était la cible.

« Enfin, tout à l'heure, tu as bien dit que _nous _avions peut-être un adversaire en plus, j'en déduit donc que, quoi que tu puisse dire pour me décourager, tu continueras de me soutenir. »

L'expression renfrognée d'Haibara tandis qu'elle détournait les yeux élargit légèrement le sourire moqueur du détective. Un sourire qui exprimait aussi de la gratitude.

C'est à ce moment là que le téléphone portable du détective se mit à sonner. Jugeant que cela avait toutes les chances d'être un appel de Ran, la scientifique préféra s'éclipser discrètement, espérant qu'une conversation entre le détective et sa douce amie d'enfance serait suffisante pour distraire celui-ci du désespoir suscité par son incapacité à empêcher le massacre de se perpétuer.

S'installant sur le canapé de la salle de séjour, la chimiste s'empara de la télécommande qui y reposait et s'en servit pour allumer la télévision avant d'en ajuster le son, de manière à ce qu'elle puisse comprendre les paroles du journaliste qui venait d'apparaître à l'écran, sans empêcher pour autant Kudo d'entendre de son côté la voix de celle qui ne pouvait plus lui parler que par l'intermédiaire d'un téléphone.

La voix monocorde du présentateur confirmait que les cadavres continuaient de s'accumuler dans les prisons du monde entier et que ceux qui avaient réussi à se mettre hors de portée de la justice finissaient par être retrouvé au beau milieu d'une ruelle ou d'une chambre d'hôtel, la main crispé sur leur cœur et les traits de leur visage déformés par l'effroi. Quant aux différentes forces de police, elles continuaient d'affirmer que tous leurs effectifs étaient mobilisés pour la résolution de cette affaire et qu'une collaboration à l'échelle mondiale avec tous leurs homologues était envisagée pour accélérer les choses. Mais bien sûr, pas le moindre commentaire sur l'état actuel de leurs investigations. Même silence lourd de significations du côté d'Interpol et de l'ICPO…

Haibara soupira. Si elle avait cessé depuis bien longtemps de regarder le journal télévisé, elle se rappelait à présent pourquoi. Elle avait déjà suffisamment de raisons d'être déprimé pour ne pas en rajouter inutilement. Levant la main vers la télévision, elle s'apprêta à presser une touche de sa télécommande d'un geste las pour l'éteindre mais s'interrompit en voyant le sourire satisfait de Kudo, qui avait apparemment mis fin à sa conversation téléphonique. Visiblement la douce voix de Ran avait porté ses fruits, quoique… Non, ce n'était pas le sourire candide de quelqu'un qui se laissait aller à oublier ses soucis en se raccrochant aux petites joies quotidiennes, plutôt le type de sourire d'un détective qui avait trouvé la preuve déterminante pour incarcérer un criminel qui lui échappait depuis trop longtemps.

« Du nouveau ? »

« Oui, je viens de recevoir à l'instant un appel de mon père. Ses contacts au sein d'Interpol et de l'ICPO lui ont permis d'apprendre en avant première des informations qui sont encore inconnues du public, et il s'est empressé de les partager avec moi en sachant que je serait d'ors et déjà intéressé. »

« Eh bien dans ce cas, partage-les avec moi. »

« Qu'il s'agisse ou non de l'organisation, les responsables de ces meurtres risquent fort d'avoir à rendre des comptes bien plus tôt qu'ils ne se l'imaginaient.. »

« Aurais-tu l'obligeance d'être un peu plus précis ? »

Conan savoura au moins une bonne minute l'impatiente grandissante de son amie avec un sourire qui s'élargissait de secondes en secondes. Il n'était pas l'héritier de Sherlock Holmes ni le fils de la baronne de la nuit pour rien, il aimait par-dessus tout n'abattre ses cartes qu'au dernier moment.

« L a décidé de prendre en charge cette affaire. »

« L ? »

L'incompréhension qui se lisait sur le visage de la scientifique arracha un soupir de déception au détective.

« Bon, c'est vrai que la plupart des gens n'ont jamais entendu parler de lui à moins de s'être intéressé en profondeur au monde du crime…et des détectives. Et parmi ceux qui le connaissent, beaucoup considère son existence comme une légende urbaine. Pour faire simple, il s'agit d'un de mes collègues, et pas n'importe lequel… »

« Encore un lycéen prétentieux qui se prend pour le nouveau Sherlock Holmes ? Comme si un troisième était nécessaire en plus de toi et ton ami d'Osaka. Pardon, un quatrième si je compte celui qui apparaît de temps en temps à la télévision pour nous annoncer qu'il va bientôt mettre la main sur le Kid… alors qu'il nous chantonne le même refrain depuis des mois.. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? »

Conan leva les yeux au ciel dans une expression affligé.

« Hakuba Saguru, mais revenons à L. Personne ne connaît son visage, son véritable nom, sa nationalité, son sexe ou même seulement son âge. Il pourrait aussi bien être au lycée qu'à la retraite… Toujours est-il que son champ d'investigation n'est pas limité au Japon, contrairement à moi et mes deux autres collègues que tu viens de citer, mais au monde entier. »

« Bon et ? Qu'est ce qui te rend si enthousiaste à l'idée qu'il s'intéresse à cette série de meurtres qui ne cesse de s'allonger ? Qu'est ce qui te ferait croire qu'il pourrait réussir là où toutes les polices du monde piétinent ? »

« Sa carrière ne comporte aucun échec, et pour avoir examiné de près chacune des affaires dont il s'est occupé et dont les détails ont été porté à la connaissance du public, je peux te certifier qu'il est au moins aussi doué que moi. »

« Connaissant ta modestie, pour que tu reconnaisse quelqu'un comme ton égal, ça signifie que cette personne est au moins plus doué que toi. »

Le détective renifla face à la remarque cinglante de la chimiste avant de toussoter légèrement.

« Bref, toujours est-il qu'Interpol comme toutes les forces de police du monde lui vouent une confiance aveugle et seraient prêtes à mettre tout leur moyens comme toutes les informations qu'elles possèdent à sa disposition sans poser de question si il, ou elle, le leur demandait. Ce qu'il n'a pas manqué de faire dans ce cas précis. En conclusion il a donc non seulement les moyens suffisants pour s'opposer aux responsables de ces meurtres mais aussi l'intelligence nécessaire pour en déployer toute l'efficacité possible. »

« A t'entendre, si l'organisation est bien responsable de ses meurtres, tout ce que nous avons à faire à partir de maintenant est de nous installer confortablement, et d'attendre tranquillement que les journaux nous annoncent que L a mis sous les verrous la plus grande organisation criminelle qui ait jamais existé. »

«C'est exactement ça. Si l'organisation est incriminée dans cette tuerie, la seule chose dont tu as à te préoccuper à partir de maintenant pour que nous puissions regagner nos anciennes vies est de concevoir cet antidote. J'en viendrais presque à trouver ça dommage, moi qui aurait tant voulu les forcer à me rendre ce qu'ils m'ont volé par mes propres moyens. Enfin… »

Haibara cligna des yeux devant le sourire désabusé du détective qui semblait bien avoir pris ses paroles au premier degré alors qu'elles étaient censées être ironiques.

« Modère ton enthousiasme, Kudo. Si ce L a seulement la moitié des compétences que tu lui attribues, comment se fait-il que l'organisation ne se soit pas déjà écroulée face à lui ? »

« Voyons, Haibara, un détective aussi doué soit-il, ne peut pas résoudre une affaire s'il n'est même pas au courant de son existence… Et tu sait aussi bien que moi que ces corbeaux font de leur mieux pour ne pas laisser la moindre trace ou le moindre témoins derrière eux »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce que toi ou ton père ne la lui avait pas gentiment signalé ? »

Conan haussa les épaules en soupirant.

« Personne sur terre, même au sein des différents gouvernements, ne sait comment contacter L, il se présente de lui même lorsqu'une affaire a éveillé son intérêt… »

« S'il collabore avec les forces de polices du monde entier, comment se fait-il que l'enquête lancé par le FBI n'aie pas éveillé son attention ? »

L'irritation du détective face au scepticisme de la chimiste était presque palpable.

« Comme tu l'as dit, il collabore avec les forces de polices du monde entier, c'est on ne peux plus normal qu'il ne puisse pas accorde à chacune d'elle l'attention qu'elle mérite. Sans compter que le FBI doit faire de son mieux pour garder toutes ses informations sur l'organisation secrètes pour limiter les risques d'échec. Personne ne pourrait être au courant de leur enquête à moins d'y collaborer directement. »

« Soit, mais il y a peut-être une autre raison à son incapacité à avoir détruit l'organisation, et elle ne m'encourage pas spécialement à lui faire confiance. »

« Et à quelle raison penses-tu en particulier ? »

« Eh bien, peut-être qu'il a commis la même erreur que toi et continues d'en subir les mêmes conséquences. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il cachait son identité ? Peut-être parce qu'on aurait du mal à prendre au sérieux un gamin de sept ans. Dis moi, Shinichi Kudo, pourquoi est ce que tu n'abandonnerais pas ton idée de faire passer le détective Mouri pour un génie des enquêtes et qu'au lieu de cela tu les continuais sous le pseudonyme de S ? »

L'ex-Shinichi Kudo préféra laisser son visage affligé s'affaisser au creux de la main qu'il y avait porté plutôt que de continuer à essayer de convaincre Haibara.

Fort heureusement pour le détective, la chimiste détourna brusquement ses yeux de sa victime et sembla trouver le contenu du journal télévisé plus intéressant que de savourer la défaite de son souffre-douleur, au point d'augmenter le son de l'appareil.

_« Nous interrompons temporairement nos programmes pour vous diffuser un communiqué de l'ICPO. Ce communiqué est diffusé actuellement sur toutes les télévisions du monde. La traduction en japonais est assurée par Yosho Anderson… »_

En l'espace d'une seconde, le détective tourna ses yeux vers l'écran, oubliant instantanément son affrontement verbal avec Haibara.

_« Mon nom est Lind L Taylor. Mais ceux qui ont déjà eu affaire à moi me connaisse sous le pseudonyme de L. »_

Conan écarquilla les yeux en fixant le visage affiché à l'écran avec autant de fascination que s'il s'agissait du visage de Shinichi Kudo qui lui aurait été renvoyé par son miroir.

« Tiens, quand on parle du loup… »

Le détective réduisit la chimiste au silence d'un geste agacé. Voir le plus fascinant de ses collègues, après Sherlock Holmes bien sûr, en chair et en os, même si c'était par l'intermédiaire d'un écran de télévision, au lieu de se le représenter sous la forme d'une simple lettre anonyme… Il n'aurait sans doute pas été moins ému s'il avait voyagé à travers le temps pour se retrouver brusquement face au détective de Beiker street…

Une seconde voix résonna à travers les haut-parleurs de l'appareil, tirant Conan de sa rêverie.

_« L, l'ICPO vient de me confirmer à l'instant qu'elle mettrait à votre disposition tout les moyens qu'ils pourraient vous offrir. »_

_« Je les en remercie par avance mais dans le cas qui nous occupe, ce dont j'aurais avant tout besoin sera l'aide des forces de polices japonaises. »_

Conan écarquilla les yeux. L aurait déjà localisé ses adversaires alors qu'il venait tout juste de commencer ses investigations et qu'elles s'étendaient non pas à un pays en particulier mais au monde entier ? Et pour couronner le tout ses déductions allaient l'entraîner au Japon ?

Visiblement Conan n'était pas le seul à être estomaqué puisque L entreprenait déjà de répondre à la question que ses paroles avaient amenée sur toutes les lèvres.

_« Qu'il s'agisse d'un individu agissant seul ou d'une organisation quelconque, le ou les responsables de ces meurtres ont toutes les chances d'être japonais ou tout du moins de se dissimuler dans ce pays. Les raisons qui m'ont amené à cette conclusion vous seront révélées d'ici très peu de temps… »_

La frustration poussa Conan à serrer le poing jusqu'à en blanchir ses articulations. Comment est ce que son collègue osait-il le laisser sur sa faim après l'avoir fait saliver par avance ? Et dire qu'il s'imaginait déjà suivre le cheminement des déductions hors du commun du détective, avec le même petit sourire complice qu'un magicien de talent admirant un de ses collègues réaliser un tour de génie, se retenant d'exprimer l'admiration légitime qu'il ressentirait en comprenant mieux que personne la difficulté du défi qui venait d'être surmonté.

Est-ce que L ne se moquait pas d'eux ? Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un simple coup de bluff destiné à pousser les meurtriers à se dévoiler ? Inconcevable ! Pour avoir un semblant d'efficacité, une attaque frontale de ce genre devait reposer sur des bases solides. Quelqu'un du calibre de L ne pouvait pas s'être contenté de faire tournoyer un globe terrestre avant de lancer ses investigations vers le pays sur lequel son doigt se serait posé par hasard ! Mais s'il avait réellement découvert une piste, pourquoi la garder secrète ? Il devait forcément y avoir une raison particulière à cela, tout comme il devait y en avoir une au fait que L présentait son visage au monde entier pour la première fois. Mais laquelle ?

_« Quant au responsable de cette hécatombe, je m'adresse à lui directement. Tu t'es rendu coupable d'un des crimes les plus atroces de l'histoire de l'humanité. Kira, ou quel que soit le nom par lequel tu voudrais qu'on te désigne, ne t'imagine plus un seul instant à l'abri. Je te forcerais à faire face à ton châtiment, quel que soit le prix à payer pour cela ! »_

Qu'il soit ou non digne des éloges que lui avait accordé Kudo, ce détective était très loin d'être dénué de charisme, Haibara devait le reconnaître. Pas un seul muscle de son visage n'avait tressailli tandis qu'il lançait son défi à l'un des plus redoutables meurtriers de la planète, peut-être même la plus puissante organisation criminelle qui avait jamais existé si la théorie de Conan se confirmait. Et la détermination sans faille exprimée par la voix du traducteur qui transmettait en direct les paroles du détective renforçait le magnétisme qu'il dégageait à travers cet écran.

_« Kira, je pense avoir parfaitement compris ton but comme les motivations qui te poussaient à le concrétiser. Permet-moi d'exprimer mon avis. Tes actes ne sont pas ceux d'un représentant de la justice comme tu dois te l'imaginer. Ils ne sont rien d'autres que des crimes sordides dignes du plus infâme et du plus lâche des démons ! »_

La chimiste cligna des yeux. Qu'est ce que ce détective s'imaginait lui-même ? Que son adversaire allait se présenter tranquillement en face de lui pour répondre à ses insultes ?

Ce genre de provocations était totalement inutile. Finalement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à espérer de ce L. Visiblement, ce communiqué n'avait d'autre but que de permettre à un détective prétentieux de gonfler son ego en jouant les représentants de la pureté faisant face au diable en personne… On pouvait tout de même lui accorder un compliment, il était encore plus prétentieux que Kudo, et y parvenir était un sacré tour de force en soi, même si cela ne serait guère utile contre l'organisation…

Haibara s'apprêta à exprimer ses sarcasmes devant Conan mais pas un son ne franchit ses lèvres entrouvertes. En fait plus un son ne résonnait dans la pièce puisque le détective avait cessé de parler et gesticulait à présent d'une manière aussi grotesque qu'écœurante, essayant d'agripper son cœur qui venait brusquement de cesser de battre.

Ce fût la même terreur et la même stupéfaction qui se reflétèrent dans les yeux de Conan et d'Haibara tandis qu'ils assistaient en direct à l'agonie aussi douloureuse qu'inattendue de L.

Même si elle fit de son mieux pour refréner sa curiosité morbide, la chimiste fût incapable de détourner son regard du visage du détective tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche dans un effort désespéré de relancer à nouveau sa respiration. Un frisson parcourût l'échine de la scientifique lorsque ce spectacle d'une cruauté barbare s'acheva par la chute pitoyable de L devant son micro. La terreur qui s'était reflété dans les yeux de l'infortuné défenseur de la loi la hanterait probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Mais les deux enfants n'eurent pas le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions que la voix du traducteur s'était mise à résonner de nouveau. Une voix dans laquelle on ne ressentait pas la moindre trace de peur ou même d'étonnement.

_« Stupéfiant… Sache que ce communiqué n'avait d'autre but que de te pousser à tenter de me tuer, et il semblerait que mon plan a dépassé toutes mes espérances. Ainsi tu peux mettre fin à la vie d'une personne sans avoir besoin de te trouver à proximité d'elle. J'avais envisagé cette possibilité et je continuerais moi-même de la mettre en doute si je ne l'avait pas vu confirmé de mes propres yeux. Mais après tout, je n'avais trouvé aucune autre explication plausible aux décès de tes victimes… »_

Conan demeura figé par la stupeur quand la compréhension de ce qu'il venait d'entendre le frappa de plein fouet. L était encore vivant ! Tout cela n'avait été qu'une mise en scène destiné à pousser son adversaire à se dévoiler ! Mais alors qui venait de mourir à l'instant ? Et cette affirmation de L selon laquelle il était possible de tuer une personne sans même avoir besoin d'un contact physique avec elle ? C'était totalement inconcevable ! Mais pourtant…

_« A présent, écoute-moi bien, Kira. Celui que tu viens d'assassiner froidement était un criminel condamné à la peine de mort et dont l'exécution devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui même. Son procès comme son arrestation était demeuré secret aux yeux des médias, tu n'avais donc aucun moyen de le savoir. Mais je peux t'assurer que moi, L, qui te parle en ce moment même, suis on ne peux plus réel. Alors qu'est ce qui t'empêche de corriger ton erreur à l'instant ? Tue-moi sur le champ si tu en es réellement capable ! »_

Haibara manqua de sursauter. Est-ce que cet idiot avait perdu la tête ou bien avait-il des tendances suicidaires? S'il croyait lui-même en ses propres paroles, il savait qu'il était en train de signer son propre arrêt de mort… A moins que… Non…

_« Qu'est ce que tu attends, voyons ? Vas-y ! »_

Ce n'était plus l'image du cadavre de la victime de Kira qui s'affichait à présent à l'écran, mais le caractère gothique correspondant à la lettre L.

Les deux adolescents rajeunis demeurèrent figés devant le symbole derrière lequel se dissimulait le détective. S'attendant à tout moment à entendre des râles d'agonie laissa la place à la voix moqueuse qui résonnait avec force.

_« Ma patience à des limites quand même… Tu ne veux pas me tuer ou bien est ce que tu ne peux PAS me tuer ? Personnellement, je penche pour la seconde alternative. Ainsi il y a au moins une limite à ton pouvoir, quelqu'en soit la nature ? Il existe au moins une catégorie de personne que tu ne peux pas menacer directement et j'en fait partie pour l'instant ? Merci pour cette information que tu m'as donné avec autant de gentillesse, elle me sera on ne peux plus utile dans ma lutte contre toi. »_

Pendant un court instant, Conan se laissa aller à oublier son scepticisme vis-à-vis de la théorie de son collègue à propos du pouvoir mystérieux de son adversaire. Et c'est avec un sourire moqueur qu'il s'imaginait la rage qui devait avoir gagné ce fameux Kira tandis que celui qui venait de le ridiculiser prenait un malin plaisir à remuer le couteau dans la plaie qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Haibara de son côté était loin de partager la joie de son compagnon.

Contrairement à lui et à son collègue, elle avait une idée précise des raisons pour lesquels L était encore de ce monde après avoir défié ouvertement Kira. C'était absurde, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une coïncidence ! Pourtant… Pourtant, si ce qu'il venait de voir n'était pas le fruit d'une habile mise en scène, ce fameux Kira avait réellement le pouvoir d'exécuter n'importe qui sans avoir besoin d'avoir jamais rencontré cette personne auparavant… De la manière décrite par les instructions figurant dans ce stupide carnet et en étant soumis aux même restrictions qui y étaient énoncées. Personne n'était censé connaître le visage ou même le nom de ce détective, et c'était peut-être bien cet anonymat qui lui fournissait une protection contre celui qui était devenu son ennemi juré.

Mais non, c'était ridicule, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une coïncidence ! Une stupide et coïncidence et rien de plus… Rien de plus…

_« Laisse moi t'apprendre quelque chose en retour. J'avais annoncé tout à l'heure que ce communiqué avait été diffusé dans le monde entier. J'ai menti… En réalité, il n'est diffusé que dans un seul pays, le Japon, et dans une seule région, le Kanto. J'avais prévu de réitérer l'expérience dans toutes les préfectures du pays, dans le laps de temps le plus court possible, mais il semblerait que c'est inutile, n'est ce pas ? Puisque tu viens de me démontrer à l'instant que tu étais dans le Kanto en ce moment même ! »_

Conan se retint d'exprimer son admiration pour son collègue tandis qu'il venait de comprendre le piège qu'il avait tendu à son ennemi. Son champ d'investigation qui s'étendait auparavant à un pays entier venait d'être réduit à une seule région en l'espace d'un instant ! Mais comment avait-il pu découvrir dans quel pays lancer son piège ?

_« Contrairement à la police, j'ai été en mesure de remonter jusqu'à ton tout premier crime. Un meurtrier sans envergure à Shinjuku que tu as exécuté alors qu'il venait d'effectuer une prise d'otage. Contrairement aux autres criminels qui ont péri de la même manière que lui, c'était du menu fretin, il fallait bien l'avouer. Seul les médias japonais se sont intéressés à lui. C'était le seul indice dont j'avais besoin pour déterminer que tu te trouvais au Japon et que ce meurtre t'avait servi de test pour ton pouvoir avant que tu ne lances ta carrière. Honnêtement, j'ai tendu mon piège au Kanto uniquement parce que c'était la région la plus peuplée du Japon, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu mordes à l'hameçon aussi vite. Mais il semblerait que mon plan a dépassé toutes mes espérances, et donc que le jour où tu passeras devant le bourreau se rapproche… »_

Brillant ! Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis tout haut, Shinichi Kudo devait reconnaître que dès l'instant où L poserait le pied dans le Japon pour y mener son enquête, il serait forcé de laisser sa place de meilleur détective présent dans ce pays à son collègue. L'idée de se confronter à un adversaire de cette envergure pour récupérer la place dont il venait de le détrôner fit son chemin dans l'esprit du lycéen, et y souleva une excitation que seul le Kid avait pu susciter jusque là…

_« Kira, je dois reconnaître que la méthode que tu utilise pour commettre tes crimes n'as pas eu d'équivalent jusque là et que cela m'intéresserait beaucoup de découvrir la manière dont tu t'y prend. Ce qui ne manquera pas d'arriver le jour de ta capture… »_

L'idée d'avoir peut-être battu L en découvrant d'ors et déjà la solution du mystère qu'il s'apprêtait à résoudre fût loin de soulever le même enthousiasme chez Haibara qu'elle l'aurait fait chez Kudo.

_« Kira… Je vais te traquer sans le moindre répit jusqu'à avoir obtenu l'assurance indiscutable de t'avoir définitivement anéanti ! Je suis la justice à laquelle tu finiras par devoir faire face! »_

La détermination qui vibra dans la voix avec laquelle le détective avait lancé son défi provoqua un frisson chez son collègue. Si l'adversaire de L s'avérait être digne de lui, Kudo se serait presque contenté du rôle de spectateur dans l'affrontement qui allait se jouer. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer ce mystérieux criminel sans visage faisant face à l'écran en renvoyant son défi au détective qui venait de remporter la première manche, la voix vibrant d'une détermination qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de son ennemi mortel.

_« A très bientôt, Kira… »_

Les derniers mots murmurés par L d'une voix moqueuse continuèrent de résonner plusieurs minutes après que le présentateur de la chaîne qu'il avait investi reprenne sa place à l'écran en s'efforçant de commenter de manière intelligente ce qui était sans doute l'un des plus grand événements de l'histoire télévisuelle, et de l'histoire tout court.

« Alors, Haibara ? Tu continues d'avoir des doutes sur le fait que L serait largement de taille à se confronter à l'organisation ? »

Se réjouissant de l'incapacité de la chimiste à répondre à sa petite provocation, le détective se retourna vers elle avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant le spectacle qu'il venait de découvrir. Haibara se tassait en tremblotant au fond du canapé comme si elle espérait qu'il l'absorbe. La terreur qu'il voyait se refléter au fond de ses yeux n'avait rien à envier à celle qu'il lui avait vu ressentir lorsqu'il avait été assis à ses côtés dans un bus…juste derrière l'un des plus redoutable membre de l'organisation.

« Haibara ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? »

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Ca ne se voit pas, imbécile ? J'ai peur ! Voilà ce qui m'arrive ! »

« Ca je m'en rends très bien compte, mais qu'est ce qui peut te terrifier à ce point là ? »

La scientifique s'apprêta à répliquer au détective que la réponse à sa question était évidente avant de se raviser. Non, la réponse n'était pas si évidente que cela… En tout cas pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas eu entre les mains ce maudit carnet. Devait-elle confier à Kudo le fardeau qui lui comprimait la poitrine ? Non, il ne valait mieux pas… Parce qu'elle craignait qu'il se retienne d'éclater de rire en lui répondant qu'il ne l'imaginait pas capable de se laisser prendre au piège de telles sornettes si elle lui confiait ses doutes ? Ou bien y avait-il une autre raison beaucoup moins puérile qu'une fierté à défendre ? Beaucoup moins puérile, oui, et beaucoup plus sinistre…

« La réponse devrait être évidente après ce que tu as vu, non ? Kira… »

« Kira ? Voyons, Haibara, Kira n'est qu'un mythe, même si L a choisi d'utiliser ce pseudonyme pour son adversaire. Tu étais la première à en rire quand je t'ai montré l'un des sites Internet qui lui était consacré… »

« Oui, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un mythe… Mais la personne qui en est à l'origine est bien réelle, elle. Ton cher collègue vient de le démontrer amplement, non ? Tout en démolissant complètement ta brillante théorie. »

« Rien ne prouve que ce n'est pas l'organisation qui se dissimule derrière le nom de Kira… »

Se laissant emporter par la foule de sentiments contradictoires qui l'avait envahi, la scientifique se laissa aller à répondre de manière impulsive au détective.

« Je t'en prie, Kudo ! S'il s'agissait réellement de l'organisation, je ne serais pas en train de te parler à l'heure qu'il est ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Haibara s'apprêta à répondre avant de se reprendre à temps. Elle devait amener Kudo à trouver la réponse par lui-même et d'une manière qui n'éveille pas sa suspicion sur les véritables raisons qui l'amenaient à penser cela. Pourquoi procéder de cette manière détournée ? Elle savait très bien pourquoi…Non, elle ne savait pas... En tout cas, elle ne voulait pas savoir…

« Kudo, à ton avis, qu'est ce qui a pu permettre à ton collègue d'être encore en vie contrairement au condamné qui lui a servi de bouclier humain entre lui et son ennemi ? Tu n'as pas une petite idée sur les raisons pour lesquelles le pouvoir de Kira ne peut pas l'affecter ? »

Shinichi prit la peine d'envisager ce qui venait de se passer avec un minimum de recul. Emporté par le charisme de son collègue, il s'était laissé convaincre que le pouvoir qu'il accordait à son ennemi était réel, mais maintenant que la tension était retombée, son scepticisme reprenait le dessus…Un moyen de tuer quelqu'un sans avoir le moindre contact physique avec lui ni même l'avoir jamais rencontré auparavant ? Une telle chose ne pouvait pas exister.

Pourtant, le meurtre auquel il venait d'assister en direct… Soit L les avait tous manipulé avec une mise en scène diabolique, soit… Non, cela ne pouvait pas… Mais quel aurait été l'intérêt de L d'organiser un tel canular ? Cela ne lui aurait été d'aucune utilité pour capturer Kira, et le mystérieux tueur en série pouvait ruiner la crédibilité de son adversaire en dévoilant la supercherie à tout moment. Etait-ce justement le but du détective ? Pousser son ennemi à se dévoiler de cette manière ? C'était idiot, à moins de disposer réellement du pouvoir auquel L semblait croire, le responsable de cette tuerie était largement assez intelligent pour ne pas se laisser prendre à un piège aussi gros.

D'ailleurs si sa propre théorie à propos de l'organisation était juste, L apportait de l'eau à leur moulin plutôt qu'autre chose en les créditant d'un pouvoir quasi-divin… Pour avoir étudié la carrière du détective, Shinichi savait pertinemment qu'il était beaucoup trop intelligent pour prêter involontairement son appui à un de ses ennemis ou tendre un piège aussi enfantin… A moins que…L et Kira ne soit la même personne, et dans ce cas, tout cela avait été une mise en scène qui était loin d'être dénué de logique puisqu'elle avait permis à L de créer de toutes pièces un bouc émissaire pour tout les crimes qu'il avait commis lui-même…

Mieux, il s'était crée le meilleur moyen possible d'être tenu au courant des investigations le concernant et de les détourner à loisir vers de fausses pistes. Mais c'était inconcevable ! Un détective comme L, ne pouvait pas avoir succombé à la tentation du crime… Quoique, Sherlock Holmes avait lui-même avoué avoir eu ce genre de pensées et, après tout, toutes les victimes de Kira étaient des criminels… Et si L avait succombé au fanatisme vis-à-vis de la justice qu'il avait exprimé à l'instant ? S'il s'était mis en tête de ne plus se contenter du rôle de détective mais d'assumer aussi celui du juge et du bourreau ? La possibilité était terrifiante, au moins autant que l'autre alternative. À savoir, si L ne s'était absolument pas trompé et n'avait pas non plus trompé les autres…

Bon, ne pas paniquer et procéder par étapes. Il contacterait son père dès que possible pour qu'il enquête de près sur les circonstances exactes de la mort de ce fameux Lin L Taylor. Si besoin était, il ferait aussi appel au FBI pour cela. Mais il ne devait pas négliger pour autant la possibilité que Kira n'était pas une invention de L mais le plus terrifiant de tout les criminels qui hanterait jamais cette planète. Un criminel quasiment invincible et qui pouvait commettre des crimes absolument parfaits à l'infini, sans laisser de traces matériels ni de témoins, et pouvant frapper sans merci les personnes les mieux protéges. Mais si c'était le cas, comment L pouvait-il avoir survécu s'il n'était pas Kira en personne ?

« Je t'avouerais que je ne sait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce que je viens de voir… mais en admettant que ce à quoi nous avons assisté se soit réellement passé et ne soit pas une mystification… Je ne sait pas plus que L ce qui lui a permis de survivre… »

« Pas plus que L ? Voyons, Kudo, il connaît parfaitement les raisons de sa survie. Prends la peine de réfléchir aux circonstances de la mort de Lin L Taylor et tu comprendras très vite… »

Haibara soupira devant l'incompréhension qui se reflétait sur le visage de Conan.

« Tu me l'as dit toi-même, on n'a jamais pu associer un visage ou même un nom à L…jusqu'à ce soir…Et la personne qui a prêté son nom et son visage à ton collègue est morte. Contrairement à lui. »

« Tu veux dire…que ce serait ça la limite du pouvoir de Kira s'il existe réellement ? Il ne peut atteindre sa cible que s'il connaît son nom ou son visage ? »

« Ou les deux à la fois… Réfléchi, Kudo, c'est la seule explication rationnel. Kira n'avait jamais rencontré ni eu le moindre contact physique avec L et Lind L Taylor, sinon il aurait compris tout de suite la supercherie. Pourtant l'un d'eux est mort et l'autre est en vie, celui dont on ne connaît ni le nom ni le visage... Conclusion ? »

Conan ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et de plisser ses lèvres dans un sourire admiratif.

« Je vois. C'était aussi ça que visait L, tester jusqu'où il pouvait aller avec Kira et savoir quel était le lien qui l'unissait avec ses victimes. Ca alors… Mon collègue ne manque ni d'intelligence ni de courage, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il a su tendre le piège parfait en un minimum de temps et en exploiter tout le potentiel possible. Et alors qu'il savait qu'il paierait la moindre erreur de sa mort. »

Conan modéra son enthousiasme en se demandant s'il n'acceptait pas la théorie d'Haibara uniquement parce qu'il voulait donner un minimum de crédit à la moindre théorie laissant ouverte la possibilité que son collègue soit innocent. Après tout, être en mesure de tuer une personne en n'ayant besoin tout au plus que de connaître son nom et son visage… C'était totalement impossible… Mais comme l'avait dit son idole…

_« Si vous écartez l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable soit-il ne peut être que la vérité… »_

Et si rajeunir de dix ans du jour au lendemain était de l'ordre du possible…

« Alors est ce que tu comprends les raisons pour lesquels mes ex-collègues sont à mettre hors de cause, cette fois ? »

« Ils connaissent ton véritable nom comme ton visage… »

« Et ils n'ont pas plus de raisons de me laisser la vie sauve que Kira n'en avait d'épargner L… »

Shinichi se massa les tempes en réfléchissant aux différentes explications qui pouvait convenir à ce qui venait de se passer.

Soit le responsable de l'hécatombe qui frappait les criminels du monde entier était L et Shinichi pouvait affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute que si son collègue avait réellement choisi la voie du crime, il jouait à lui tout seul dans la même cour que l'organisation. Et si un adversaire de cette envergure était sans doute déjà trop alors deux… Quoique, rien ne prouvait que L ne faisait pas partie de l'organisation, ce qui pouvait parfaitement expliquer pourquoi il ne s'était jamais confronté à cette dernière. Dans ce cas précis, les ennemis jurés de Shinichi avaient le plus redoutable des alliés pour les aider, un allié qui tenait pratiquement Interpol comme l'ICPO dans le creux de sa main.

Soit L et Kira étaient réellement deux personnes distinctes et puisque Haibara avait prouvé que Kira ne pouvait pas faire partie de l'organisation… Cela signifierait qu'il existait dans le monde un criminel capable de mettre fin à la vie de toute personne dont il connaissait le nom et le visage sans qu'il existe un autre lien tangible entre lui et sa victime. Et il fallait des circonstances vraiment particulières pour qu'un lien de ce type puisse constituer une preuve susceptible d'envoyer quelqu'un à l'échafaud… Mais peut-être que c'était de cette manière que L avait prévu de prendre Kira au piège ? Cela pouvait fonctionner, oui, mais si Kira avait une intelligence proportionnée à son pouvoir, alors dans ce cas, les chances de l'arrêter étaient quasi-nulles…

Conan laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme. Chacune des solutions possibles à ce mystère ouvrait les plus terrifiantes des perspectives. D'un autre côté, chacune d'elles offrait à Shinichi Kudo un adversaire auquel il n'aurait jamais cru être confronté dans ses rêves les plus fou, qu'il s'agisse de L ou de Kira. Et cette perspective là était vertigineuse certes, mais dans un sens positif. Le détective sentit un tremblement agiter ses mains, un tremblement qui était loin d'exprimer uniquement de la peur.

Bon, mais avant de se laisser aller à l'enthousiasme, d'abord rassurer Haibara.

Se rapprochant de la chimiste, le détective posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules en s'efforçant de lui adresser le plus rassurant des sourires.

« Ecoutes, Haibara. En admettant que Kira existe, et moi-même, malgré mon admiration pour L, je n'en suis pas totalement convaincu, les chances pour qu'il puisse remonter jusqu'à la trace de Shiho Miyano sont quasi-nulles. Et je suppose que c'est ça qui te fait peur, qu'il te rajoute à sa liste. Rappelle-toi que tes ex-collègues ont toujours fait tout leur possible pour ne pas laisser de traces permettant de remonter jusqu'à eux, et pour une fois, ça nous arrange… »

« Mais les chances pour qu'un détective puisse localiser le pays et même la région dans laquelle vit Kira, et découvrir du même coup les limites de son pouvoir, et tout cela en l'espace de quelques jours à peine, elles étaient quasi-nulles elles aussi, non ? »

Conan sentit son cœur se resserrer face aux paroles comme la tristesse du sourire que lui renvoyait la scientifique.

« Rien ne prouve que Kira aie une intelligence au moins égale à celle de L… »

« Ce n'est pas en croyant ton adversaire plus bête qu'il ne l'est en réalité que tu renforceras tes chance de survivre face à lui, Kudo. »

« Ai… Non, Shiho, je t'ai promis de te protéger, et je tiendrais ma parole. Je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu n'aies rien à craindre, de l'organisation comme de Kira… »

Haibara demeura silencieuse avant d'adresser finalement au détective un sourire contenant un semblant de gratitude.

« Je vais me coucher, Kudo. Navré, mais je n'aie plus la force de continuer cette discussion... En fait, je n'aie plus la force de penser à quoi que ce soit après avoir vu ça… »

« Repose-toi, Ai. De mon côté, je vais commencer dès maintenant mes investigations sur cette affaire en prenant en compte le développement nouveau qu'elle vient de prendre. »

Se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte du détective, la chimiste monta les escaliers menant à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec le professeur avec la même démarche qu'un condamné à mort gravissant les marches de l'échafaud.

Une fois qu'elle fût parvenue à sa chambre, elle en ferma la porte avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

Tout en promenant ses doigts sur la couverture du carnet qu'elle venait d'extirper une fois de plus de son tiroir, la chimiste la contempla avec un regard où ne brillait plus la moindre trace d'amusement.

_« Tu penses que tu es capable de protéger Shiho Miyano de Kira, Kudo ? Je veux bien croire que tu puisses le faire. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'il a aussi les moyens de tuer la petite Haibara et qu'il l'a déjà trouvé… »_


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Haibara avait toujours rejeté l'idée qu'il puisse exister quoi que ce soit en dehors de ce qu'elle pouvait percevoir, que ce soit par l'intermédiaire de ses yeux ou des théories par lesquels les scientifiques comme elle donnaient un semblant de cohérence au monde qui les entourait. C'était sans doute on ne peux plus humain de s'imaginer que le monde était plus vaste que ce que l'on pouvait croire, qu'il y avait une place où nos rêves et nos désirs pouvaient exister en restant à l'abri du froid démenti de la réalité.

Les humains ne pouvaient pas admettre que leur conscience finisse par s'évanouir dans le néant, alors ils s'imaginaient avoir une âme capable de survivre à la mort du corps. Ils ne pouvaient pas admettre les limites de la justice, alors ils avaient imaginé un enfer où les criminels expieraient pour l'éternité les atrocités qu'ils avaient commises, et maintenant ils s'imaginaient une divinité vengeresse qui ne laisserait aucun crime impuni. Haibara ne pouvait pas admettre que l'organisation puisse continuer de prospérer malgré les flots de sang répandu chaque jour par ses membres, alors elle s'imaginait que le pouvoir de ce carnet était réel et lui permettrait de la réduire à néant.

Oui, elle était humaine, et les humains ne pourront jamais s'empêcher de rêver. Mais elle était aussi la mieux placée pour savoir que dès que l'on voulait franchir la barrière séparant les rêves de la réalité, il y avait un prix à payer pour cela. Certains humains avaient voulu se sentir immortel au lieu de simplement s'imaginer pouvoir l'être, cela avait abouti à la naissance de l'organisation et au gâchis d'un nombre incalculable de vies. Akemi avait voulu que sa sœur puisse goûter la liberté et le bonheur dans sa vie et non seulement dans ses rêves, cela avait abouti à sa mort et à une vie de terreur et de solitude pour celle qu'elle voulait sauver. Mais pourtant…

Pourtant, elle et Conan étaient les preuves vivantes que les crimes de l'organisation n'avaient pas été commis pour une chimère, et elle pouvait goûter jour après jour un semblant de ce bonheur et de cette liberté que désirait lui offrir sa sœur… Peut-être… Peut-être que la barrière entre les rêves et la réalité n'était pas aussi rigide qu'elle l'avait cru. Peut-être que l'on pouvait être gagnant dans un pacte avec le diable.

Un sourire cynique plissa les lèvres de la chimiste à cette pensée. Oui, elle avait trouvé le mot juste. Le projet qui avait donné naissance au syndicat il y a un demi-siècle de cela, l'arrangement que sa sœur avait passé avec Gin, l'utilisation de ce carnet, n'étaient-ce pas à chaque fois un véritable pacte avec le diable ?

Après tout, si le pouvoir de ce carnet était réel, la chute de l'organisation le serait tout autant, mais avoir recours à ce moyen là pour réaliser ce rêve, est ce que cela ne revenait pas à dire définitivement adieu à la rédemption que lui avait offert sa sœur et Kudo ?

Ce reflet que lui renvoyait sa glace chaque matin avait beau lui donner parfois l'impression de ne pas être le sien, sa vision n'avait jamais suscité de dégoût chez elle. Mais dès l'instant où elle inscrirait un nom dans ce carnet… A présent, elle ne pourrait plus se donner de fausses excuses en se répétant qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que ce carnet remplirait bien les promesses qui étaient inscrite sur sa première page. Au moins une personne sur terre partageait la même malédiction ou la même bénédiction qu'elle, et si ce mystérieux tueur en série avait répondu au défi de L en toute connaissance de cause, ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il avait lancé du même coup un défi à une autre personne, elle. Oui, elle ne pouvait plus considérer ce carnet comme un jouet. A partir de maintenant, elle allait devoir prendre une décision et en assumer les conséquences. Elle pouvait donner ce carnet à Kudo, il ne succomberait pas à la tentation de s'en servir autrement que comme indice pour contribuer à la capture de ce tueur et comme preuve décisive lors de son procès. Elle pouvait brûler ce carnet et ainsi être sûr qu'il n'arracherait, ni la vie d'un imbécile de détective en le poussant à défier un adversaire au moins aussi dangereux que celui contre lequel il luttait jour après jour, ni l'âme d'une criminelle en la poussant à défier ses ex-employeurs sur leur propre terrain, celui du meurtre de masse.

Et enfin, elle pouvait tenter de purifier le monde de l'organisation de la même manière que son mystérieux collègue le purifiait de ses criminels…

Son collègue… Comment devrait-elle le considérer dans l'éventualité où elle succomberait à la même tentation que lui ?

Etait-il préférable de l'ignorer ou de l'utiliser ? Il pouvait constituer un bouc émissaire parfait, la protégeant aussi bien de l'organisation que de la police en assumant à sa place ses crimes. Non, reprendre ses méthodes était trop risqués, cela pourrait attirer sur elle l'attention de L, ou pire, de Kira en personne, deux adversaires qu'elle ne devait surtout pas prendre à la légère.

Puisqu'elle était libre d'établir avec précision les circonstances précises de la mort de ses victimes, elle pouvait très bien s'arranger pour qu'elles meurent par accident ou de la main de leurs propres collègues, des décès qui n'attireraient ni l'attention du détective ni celle du tueur en série.

Tout de même, l'existence de ce carnet était une chose terrifiante. Si jamais quelqu'un d'autres qu'elle l'avait ramassé dans ce parc ce jour là et que cette hypothétique personne avait été un membre de l'organisation… Haibara se mit à frémir à cette pensée. Bon, les chances pour que la personne qui se soit emparé de ce carnet fasse partie du syndicat étaient quand même proches de zéro… Quoique…En un sens, c'est pourtant ce qui s'était passé. Encore une chance que de tout les membres de l'organisation, ce soit elle qui ait été sélectionné par le destin ou le hasard. Le hasard ? Etait-ce vraiment le hasard qui avait mis ce carnet sur son chemin ou bien avait-elle été destiné dès le début à en être la propriétaire ? La chimiste manqua de pouffer de rire devant ses propres prétentions. Elle n'allait quand même pas s'imaginer être une élue de Dieu chargé d'une croisade contre l'organisation, elle pouvait encore percevoir la frontière entre la fierté et la mégalomanie, et elle n'était pas le moins du monde déterminé à la franchir.

D'un autre côté, la possibilité que ce carnet ait pu être abandonné à la portée du premier venu était terrifiante… Combien de personne aurait résisté à la tentation de s'en servir ? Combien de personnes auraient-elles réussi à refouler le désir de supprimer le collègue de travail qui avait obtenu à votre place la promotion que vous estimiez mériter, l'homme qui avait réussi à séduire sous votre nez la femme dont vous étiez amoureux sans oser lui avouer, le professeur qui se permettait de vous humilier devant vos camarades de classes ?

De ce point de vue, on pouvait au moins considérer que celui désigné par le pseudonyme de Kira était loin d'être aussi méprisable que l'affirmait ses détracteurs. Après tout, son but était louable même si les moyens qu'il employait l'étaient beaucoup moins. Parmi tout ceux qui auraient pu s'emparer de ce carnet, bien peu l'aurait utilisé dans une perspective aussi altruiste.

Altruiste, un tueur en série ? L'idée était plus grotesque qu'autre chose mais pourtant…

D'après L, Kira aurait exercé son pouvoir pour la première fois sur un meurtrier et au cours d'une prise d'otage. Certes, beaucoup de personnes auraient été suffisamment hypocrites pour se donner bonne conscience en testant le pouvoir de ce carnet sur une victime que personne n'aurait regretté et en sauvant par la même occasion la vie de ses otages, il était plus que probable que ce Kira ne fasse pas exception. Oui, c'était sûrement la curiosité et l'ennui qui avait du le pousser à ce premier crime. Mais les autres ? Tout les autres ? Quel pouvaient avoir été ses motivations pour ces autres meurtres? La vengeance ? Dans ce cas, il ne se serait attaqué qu'aux criminels qui l'aurait fait souffrir, pas à la criminalité du monde entier.

Etait-il incapable de résister à l'ivresse que lui procurait ce droit de vie et de mort dont il était investi, tout en demeurant suffisamment prisonnier de sa morale pour ne l'exercer que sur des personnes qui méritaient leur sort ?

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir procédé de manière aussi peu discrète en révélant son existence au monde entier ? Etait-ce par orgueil ? Pour la jouissance de sentir la peur et la fascination que son pouvoir exercerait sur ses semblables ?

S'il voulait vraiment jouir du simple usage de sa puissance et de son absence de limites, il se serait plutôt attaqué aux personnalités les mieux protégées, par exemple les chefs d'état. Et s'il était réellement un pauvre malade qui prenait du plaisir à contempler la peur des autres, il se serait amusé à frapper au hasard au lieu de se limiter aux criminels. Cela aurait été bien plus efficace pour plonger le monde entier dans la terreur.

Quand on prenait la peine d'y réfléchir, la seule et unique motivation qui aurait pu donner un sens aux actes du tueur était un irrépressible désir de justice.

Un idéaliste qui avait juré de consacrer sa vie à l'amélioration de l'humanité ? La tentative de meurtre contre L semblait contredire cette hypothèse. Le seul crime du détective avait été de s'opposer directement à Kira. Si le tueur était prêt à verser le sang des défenseurs de la loi s'ils avaient le malheur de se dresser sur sa route, cela n'ouvrait la porte qu'à deux possibilités.

Le tueur pouvait être un fanatique à l'esprit aussi dur que du diamant, se considérant comme l'incarnation du bien et rangeant par extension tout ses adversaires dans la catégorie du mal qui devait être éradiqué sans la moindre hésitation ni la moindre pitié. Et s'il avait réellement conscience de la portée de ses actes et n'était pas totalement coupé de la réalité, son cynisme devait au moins être à la hauteur des idéaux dont il se réclamait, tôt ou tard il finirait par ajouter des innocents sur les pages de son carnet sans le moindre remords.

Dans les deux cas, on ne pouvait guère considérer que ce genre de personne était vraiment apte à faire de la terre un paradis comme se l'imaginaient ses partisans.

Par contre, ce genre de personne pouvait être apte à éradiquer totalement l'organisation s'ils prenaient conscience de son existence. Le syndicat était hors de portée de Kira puisque ses membres n'avaient laissé aucune trace les reliant à leurs crimes, contrairement à ceux dont les noms ne cessaient de s'ajouter à la liste noire du tueur en série. Mais il ne tenait qu'à elle de corriger l'ignorance de son collègue.

Oui, il pouvait constituer un allié de poids dans sa lutte si elle se décidait à avoir recours à ce carnet. Mais un allié aussi instable et délicat à manipuler qu'un flacon de nitroglycérine, qu'il échappe à son emprise une seule seconde et elle ne serait sûrement pas la seule à en payer les conséquences…

S'il s'agissait d'un simple fanatique, tenter de le tempérer relèverait de la chimère. La moindre remise en cause, même partielle, de ses actes serait pris de sa part comme une trahison. Et s'il était plus proche de Gin que d'un idéaliste à l'esprit fermé, ce serait encore pire. Si cette possibilité était la bonne, il la considérerait dans le pire des cas comme une menace potentiel pour ses plans, et dans le meilleur comme un outil à manipuler sans remords avant de s'en débarrasser sans le moindre regret quand il ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité.

Un frisson parcourût l'échine d'Haibara à l'idée de tomber entre les griffes d'un individu pareil, cela aurait revenu à se livrer directement à Gin.

Allait-elle commettre la pire erreur de sa vie une seconde fois, et en toute connaissance de cause pour couronner le tout ?

Certainement pas ! Si jamais elle succombait au pouvoir de ce carnet, elle y perdait sans doute son âme mais pas sa vie. Que ce soit Gin, Kira ou l'organisation, ils allaient tous comprendre que c'était à leur tour de se trouver dans la mauvaise position du rapport prédateur/proie.

Oui, elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de retrouver la trace de ce Kira. Si elle était prête à vendre son âme pour provoquer la chute du syndicat, ce ne serait pas la mort d'un criminel de plus qui allait la faire reculer, surtout si le criminel en question s'appelait Kira.

Bon, il fallait retrouver sa trace, c'était un fait. Elle aviserait ensuite de la décision à prendre, que ce soit le tuer discrètement, tenter de le manipuler ou le livrer à Kudo et son collègue.

Soit, mais comment le contacter ? Facile, elle avait au moins un avantage sur L, elle connaissait l'existence de la death note. Si elle diffusait une annonce faisant référence à ces deux mots de façon anodine, via Internet ou les journaux du pays, il y avait peu de chance pour que L la remarque, par contre Kira… Et elle avait une sécurité indiscutable si le tueur essayait de l'éliminer au lieu de prendre contact avec elle, le nom qu'elle portait n'était pas le sien.

Un courant d'air glacial souleva la chevelure de la chimiste tandis qu'elle entendait la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrir dans un grincement. Se retournant pour aller la refermer, Haibara tomba littéralement à la renverse lorsqu'elle aperçût le principal obstacle qui s'interposait entre elle et la fenêtre.

Si l'existence de la death note avait déjà été un coup de boutoir qui avait fait voler en éclat une partie des repères que l'esprit rationnel de la scientifique avait établi autour d'elle, la vision de la créature qui venait d'apparaître devant elle n'arrangea pas les choses.

Le démon aussi grotesque que hideux qui était en train de la contempler avait tétanisé la scientifique au point que le seul son qu'elle fût capable d'émettre pour exprimer son désarroi comme sa terreur fût un pitoyable hoquet de surprise.

Baissant les yeux vers le carnet entrouvert qui s'était échappée des mains de la fillette, le monstre le ramassa avant de commencer à le feuilleter.

« Pas un seul nom d'inscrit en cinq jours. Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que ma première tentative se solderait par une réussite complète, mais tout de même, un fiasco pareil… »

Après avoir refermé la death note, le démon se pencha vers sa propriétaire légitime en soupirant.

« Enfin bon, je suppose que la moindre des choses serait de me présenter et d'expliquer la raison de ma présence ici, non ? Navré de mon manque de manière mais si j'ai eu l'occasion d'assister à un nombre incalculable de conversation entre mortels, c'est bien la première fois que j'en commence une avec l'un d'entre eux. »

L'expression d'Haibara tandis qu'elle acquiesçait timidement en avalant sa salive n'aurait rien eu à envier à celle d'Ayumi si elle avait été placée dans la même situation.

----:----

Même si son visage demeurait empreint d'une certaine pâleur, la chimiste avait définitivement repris une partie de sa froideur coutumière à présent que la situation commençait à prendre un semblant de sens pour elle.

« Un Shinigami, hein ? Bon, après tout, je ne devrais pas m'en étonner. Dis moi, parmi tes collègues, est ce qu'il n'y aurait pas un fan de Shinichi Kudo ? »

La lueur violette qui brillait au fond des orbites du crâne du Shinigami clignota un court instant face aux paroles de la fillette.

« Uh ? »

« Cela pourrait expliquer bien des choses, ne serait-ce que sa capacité phénoménale à attirer les cadavres… Enfin, oublie ce que j'ai dit. »

L'idée d'un Shinigami collé aux basques de Kudo et utilisant sa death note pour écrire des romans policier dont le prétentieux petit détective serait le héros arracha un sourire amusée à Haibara. Mais son sourire avait pris un pli cynique tandis qu'elle se tournait vers le démon.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses. J'imagine que si tu es ici c'est pour me réclamer le prix que je devrais verser pour avoir recours à ce carnet, je me trompe ? »

Si la créature avait eu des traits à mouvoir, elle aurait certainement rendu son sourire sarcastique à la chimiste.

« Un prix à payer ? Personne ne te réclamera jamais quoi que ce soit en échange de la death note. »

« Vraiment ? Même pas mon âme ? Ou le premier enfant auquel je donnerais naissance ? »

« Absolument rien. »

La scientifique exprima son scepticisme par une moue dubitative.

« Même pas quelque chose d'un peu plus créatif ? Tu ne viendras pas me voir un jour en me demandant d'inscrire dans ce carnet le nom de ton choix ? Qui sera sûrement celui de la personne auquel je tiens le plus au monde, je parie. »

Elle ne tenait pas à être victime de la même escroquerie une seconde fois dans sa vie. Son pacte avec l'organisation avait abouti à la mort de sa sœur, elle n'avait aucune envie d'en passer un autre qui se solderait par la mort d'un détective, d'un vieux scientifique ou d'une fillette qui partageait son âge apparent à défaut de son âge réel…

« Ce sera à toi et à toi seule de décider si un nom est digne ou non de figurer dans ce carnet. Il n'y aura personne pour te donner des directives, te réclamer des comptes…ou vers qui tu pourras te décharger de tes responsabilités. La death note n'appartient qu'à toi, tout comme la décision d'y avoir ou non recours. »

Le Shinigami aurait volontiers illustré ses propos d'un rictus moqueur s'il l'avait pu.

« Je serait la seule et unique responsable, personne pour me forcer la main ou pour partager mes péchés, hein ? Voilà qui me changerait, mais je t'avouerait que ça me paraît un peu trop beau. Quelle est la contrepartie que tu me dissimules, dis moi ? Le jour de ma mort, je devrais passer l'éternité en enfer aux côtés de ceux que j'y aurais envoyé ? »

« Nous avons beau être ceux qui décide du moment où la vie d'un humain s'achèvera, nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'il adviendra de lui après sa mort. Mais si cela peut te rassurer, aucune règle n'a jamais stipulé que l'utilisation de la death note entraînerait son propriétaire en enfer… Ceci dit, rien ne démontre non plus que l'usage de ce carnet ne t'empêchera pas de parvenir au paradis, si un tel lieu existe. Ce sera à toi de le découvrir, le jour de ta mort… »

« Je vois. De toutes manières, si être responsable de la mort de plusieurs centaines de personnes peut m'entraîner en enfer, je n'ai plus rien à perdre de ce côté-là. »

Par ces quelques mots comme par le sourire mélancolique qui avait plissé les lèvres qu'ils avaient franchi, Haibara commença à acquérir un certain intérêt aux yeux du Shinigami.

Se retournant vers la créature, la scientifique délicatement les mèches de cheveux qui retombaient devant son front.

« Il n'y aurait même pas de marque noire pour apparaître sur mon front et signaler aux autres ma vraie nature ? Je ne sentirais pas le regard lourd de reproches de Dieu me transpercer à chaque instant de ma vie pour me rappeler les atrocités que j'ai commise ? »

« Je suppose que les remords et la culpabilité que tes crimes te feront ressentir peut être considéré comme un prix à payer pour la death note. Mais si ce prix là s'avère être trop lourd à verser pour toi, tu auras la possibilité de ne pas le payer. Il te suffira de renoncer à la propriété de la death note, par ce geste, tu effaceras définitivement de ta mémoire tous les souvenirs qui y sont lié… »

Haibara écarquilla les yeux avant de pouffer d'un rire sans joie.

« Comme tout est plus simple avec ce carnet, dis moi. Pouvoir commettre des meurtres sans avoir à en subir la moindre conséquences, ni le moindre châtiments. Que ce soit de la part des autres ou de soi même… Sherry pourrait disparaître avec l'organisation sans entraîner la petite Haibara dans sa chute. Je pourrais me replonger dans le meurtre en toute connaissance de cause sans y perdre pour autant mon unique chance de rédemption. Comme c'est commode… Un peu trop… »

Posant la main sur la couverture du carnet posé sur ses genoux, la chimiste l'effleura doucement d'un air pensif.

« Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment convaincu par mes paroles. Je ne t'ai pourtant dit que la stricte vérité depuis le début de notre entretien… »

« Oh, je veux bien te croire. Mais sache que, quitte à salir les mains de cette fillette que tu vois devant toi, je préfère me payer le luxe d'assumer mes actes jusqu'au bout. »

Croyait-elle à ses propres paroles ? Malgré son expression cynique, Haibara ne parvenait pas à faire taire la petite voix qui lui murmurait que, le moment venu, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle méprise la porte de sortie qui lui serait offerte avec la facilité dont elle se vantait.

« Tu aurais non seulement déjà commis des centaines de meurtres mais tu serait prêt en plus à en commettre d'autres...et à faire face aux remords qu'ils t'apporteraient ? »

« Qui t'as dit que je ressentirais le moindre remords face à mes crimes ? En tout cas ceux que je m'apprête à commettre… »

Les deux lueurs violettes qui tenaient lieu d'œils au Shinigami brillèrent avec une intensité redoublée tandis qu'il s'agenouillait devant la fillette pour être à sa hauteur. A en juger à la froideur de son regard comme à la détermination implacable qui avait vibré dans sa voix, elle semblait ne pas se vanter. Intéressant, très intéressant.

« Il semblerait que je t'ai mal jugé. Plus je te regarde, et plus je suis convaincu que j'aurais du mal à trouver une personne plus digne de posséder ma death note que tu sembles déjà l'être… »

« Je ne pense pas que je doive prendre ça pour un compliment. Tu sembles être déterminé à me voir utiliser ce carnet, alors que tu es censé ne rien y gagner en échange. S'il n'y a vraiment aucun prix que je doive te payer, qu'est ce que je peux bien t'apporter, dis moi ? Est-ce que tu n'essaierais pas de me manipuler ? Mes actes joueront-ils un rôle dans un plan dont le résultat ne me conviendrait guère ? Est ce que tu n'essaierais pas de me faire croire que je suis libre alors que je ne suis en fait qu'un jouet entre tes mains, ou entre celles de celui qui t'a envoyé ? »

Le démon ne pu s'empêcher de se frotter les mains. Une prudence pareille dénotait une intelligence hors du commun, surtout si on prenait en compte son âge.

« Je vois que tu ne prends aucune décision auquel tu n'as mûrement réfléchi auparavant. Très bien, sache que ni toi, ni moi ne pouvons prévoir les conséquences que l'utilisation de la death note pourrait avoir sur ton existence ou celle de tes semblables. Ce sera à toi de les découvrir et d'y faire face le moment venu, si tu en es vraiment capable. Et je peux te promettre que je t'ai donné ce carnet de ma propre initiative, sans avoir d'autre but que de m'amuser un peu en voyant la manière dont tu t'en serviras. Le fait que tu sois entré en possession de la death note n'aura jamais d'autre sens que celui que tu voudras bien lui donner. »

« Pour t'amuser ? Tu m'as donné ce carnet uniquement pour t'amuser ? Sans aucun autre arrières pensées ? »

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'absurdité du monde des Shinigamis ? Si notre existence a jamais eu un but, cela fait des siècles que nous l'avons oublié. La possibilité de nous entretuer nous est interdite, contrairement à vous. Si nous voulons prolonger notre existence, nous pouvons le faire indéfiniment en inscrivant quelques noms dans notre death note. Est-ce que tu pourrais imaginer cela ? Passer une éternité dans un monde qui n'as jamais évolué et n'évolueras jamais ? Un monde où nous n'avons rien à gagner et rien à perdre, ou si peu ? Un monde où nous n'avons rien à faire de nos journées, non de nos siècles, à part essayer de tromper notre ennui ? Et comment ? Rien à construire, rien à améliorer ou à empirer dans notre vie comme dans notre société ? Rien, rien, rien… »

Le mélange de fureur et de résignation qui faisait vibrer la voix de son compagnon attira la curiosité de la chimiste.

« Si je te comprends bien, c'est cela le rôle de la death note à l'origine ? Vous permettre de prolonger votre existence ? Mais comment ? »

« C'est très simple, chaque être humain est destiné à mourir, nous n'avons même pas besoin d'intervenir pour ça. Mais il ne le fera qu'à partir d'un certain nombre d'années qui varie selon les individus. Mais si nous tuons un humain avec notre death note, alors le nombre d'années qui lui restait à vivre est ajouté à notre propre espérance de vie. Et cela peut se cumuler à l'infini. Oui, la death note n'as jamais eu d'autre but que cela. En tout cas, nous ne lui avons jamais trouvé une autre utilité… »

« A part éventuellement vous amuser… Comme c'est le cas actuellement… »

« Exactement. »

Une lueur de désespoir commença à briller dans les yeux de la chimiste tandis que s'y reflétaient les réflexions suscitées par les révélations du Shinigami.

« Alors tu veux dire qu'un être humain peut perdre la vie, juste pour ça ? Juste pour vous permettre de prolonger une existence dont vous ne faites absolument rien ? Ou bien simplement pour y apporter un semblant de distractions que vous n'êtes même pas capable de créer par vous mêmes ? Et d'après toi, nous finirions tous par mourir sans que vous ayez un rôle à y jouer…Quand je pense que vous vous affublez du titre de Dieu de la mort. Quelle farce vraiment ! La mort peut très bien se débrouiller sans vous, et vous n'avez rien fait pour vous rendre digne du titre de dieux malgré tout ce que vous auriez pu apporté aux humains avec votre pouvoir. Des dieux de la mort, laissez moi rire, une bande de parasite qui vit à nos crochets depuis bien trop longtemps. »

L'infortuné démon se mit à frissonner pour la première fois depuis une éternité tandis que la fillette le transperçait d'un regard glacial digne d'un ange exterminateur. Et il était on ne peux mieux placé pour dire que la comparaison n'était pas exagéré. La peur, une sensation nouvelle. De même que l'excitation… Oui, décidément, la gamine avait du potentiel, peut-être même un peu trop à son goût… Quoique… Après tout, les Shinigamis étaient eux même à l'abri du pouvoir des death note alors que pouvait-elle bien lui faire ?

« Mais dis moi, si j'ai bien compris, c'est ta death note que je tiens entre mes mains. Que se passerait-il s'il me prenait l'envie de la brûler ? »

Cette fois, ce fût au tour du démon de manquer de défaillir face à celle qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre à sa question, elle avait été largement assez intelligente pour tirer toutes les conséquences de ce qu'il lui avait révélés aussi stupidement, la lueur d'amusement qui pétillait dans des yeux qui n'avaient rien d'enfantin le démontrait amplement.

« J'ai l'impression que le jeu a l'air d'un seul coup moins amusant, pas vrai ? En tout cas pour toi, parce que je peux t'assurer que moi, je commence réellement à l'apprécier… »

Il avait affirmé à Ryukuu que le risque de perdre sa death note faisait partie de l'intérêt du jeu, mais à présent qu'il était réellement confronté à cette éventualité… C'était bien la première fois que le Shinigami considérait l'ennui comme un état d'esprit enviable. Quoique, cette sensation qui lui aurait fait battre le cœur à tout rompre s'il en avait eu un…

Pendant un court instant, l'amusement laissa la place à l'étonnement sur le visage de la scientifique tandis que sa victime du moment s'était mise à éclater d'un rire rauque devant elle. Et ces deux lueurs qui brillaient au fond de ses orbites, pas de doute, c'était bien des lueurs de défi, au sens propre du terme.

« Oh oui, je t'ai définitivement sous-estimé… Mais si tu estimes vraiment que nous aurions pu apporter quelque chose aux humains avec nos death note, tu as l'occasion de le prouver, petite. En tout cas, tu l'as encore tant que tu n'as pas détruit ma death note. »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce tandis que ses deux occupants se fixaient du regard. Un silence qui avait une apparence d'éternité pour le Shinigami. Une éternité qui mettait encore une fois trop de temps à passer à son goût, même si c'était pour des raisons différentes que celles auquel il était habitué…

Se désintéressant du démon, la scientifique contempla d'un œil neuf le carnet qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts. Donner un sens à son utilisation, s'arranger pour que les morts qu'il provoquerait aient un sens au lieu d'être simplement absurdes et injustifiés, apporter quelque chose à l'humanité… Bref devenir une divinité digne de ce nom… Un ange qui apporterait le salut à ceux qui étaient dans la même situation qu'elle…

La cynique eût un sourire sarcastique face à ses propres pensées. Un ange, elle ? Si ce carnet faisait d'elle un ange, ce serait un ange de la même espèce que celle à laquelle tait censé avoir appartenu sa mère, cette femme mélancolique que ses collègues surnommait hell angel.

Celui qui se faisait appeler Kira, était-ce à cette tentation qu'il avait succombée ? Celle que lui faisait miroiter le pitoyable démon affalé devant elle, la possibilité de devenir une divinité.

C'était un chant des sirènes qui n'avaient rien de mélodieux à ses oreilles. Elle n'avait jamais partagé la mégalomanie de Gin ou du fondateur de l'organisation, l'idée de devenir un Dieu n'avait rien de séduisant pour elle. La seule chose dont elle avait jamais rêvé était de vivre heureuse dans un monde où elle n'entendrait pas la voix de sa mère par l'intermédiaire d'un magnétophone, un monde où sa grande sœur continuerait de la serrer dans ses bras, un monde où elle pourrait vivre en paix avec ceux qu'elle aimait et y trouver plus qu'un semblant de bonheur. Un monde qui lui serait à tout jamais interdit, comme il serait interdit à Kudo et à bien d'autres, tant que l'organisation existerait. Un monde que ce carnet pouvait faire passer de l'état de chimère à celui de réalité concrète. Cette tentation là, par contre, c'était beaucoup plus difficile pour elle de lui résister…

« Dis moi, est ce que tu es au courant qu'au moins un de tes collègues s'amuse au même jeu que toi et qu'il a remis une death note à un de mes semblables il y a quelques jours à peine ? »

La question de la chimiste fit tressaillir le démon.

« Comment est-tu au courant de ça ? »

« Quel importance ? Je suppose que ton collègue doit se trouver en ce moment même aux côtés de celui qui a bénéficié de son présent, non ? De manière à profiter à loisir du spectacle qu'il s'offre… »

« Eh bien, oui, c'est plus que probable mais… »

« Parfait, est ce que tu pourrais le retrouver, dis-moi ? »

Le Shinigami promena l'une de ses griffes le long de son crâne.

« Eh bien oui, je pourrais. Mais laisses-moi te prévenir tout de suite, je ne pourrais pas te révéler le nom du possesseur de l'autre death note qui se trouve dans ton monde… »

« Tu es certain que je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis sur ce point ? »

Si le démon avait eu de la salive à avaler, il aurait eu ce réflexe devant la petite lueur gourmande qui brillait dans les yeux de la fillette tandis qu'elle tapotait sur la couverture de sa propre death note dans un geste significatif.

« Ecoutes, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne peux pas. Cela fait partie des règles établies par le roi des Shinigamis dans le cas où l'un d'entre nous remettrait une death note à un humain. »

Il s'écoula une bonne minute au cours de laquelle la frayeur du démon s'accrût devant les yeux qui semblaient sonder l'âme qu'il n'avait jamais eu pour vérifier si elle contenait un embryon de sincérité.

« Bien, admettons. De toutes manières, cela ne change pas grand chose à l'affaire. Mais en admettant que tu ne soit pas autorisé à me révéler son nom, est ce que tu aurais au moins le droit de lui transmettre un message de ma part? »

« Aucunes règles ne me l'interdit mais.. »

« Mais ? »

Le grincement de la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrant interrompît brusquement la conversation entre le démon et sa future âme damnée. La chimiste se retourna brusquement vers le nouvel arrivant sans avoir le temps de se remettre de sa frayeur.

« Ai ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? On croirait que tu as vu un fantôme ? »

Si de son côté le professeur Agasa ressentait de l'inquiétude devant la terreur qui illuminait les yeux écarquillés de sa protégée, cette dernière, pour sa part, s'inquiétait du fait que le vieux savant ne semblait pas s'étonner outre mesure de la présence d'un démon dans sa chambre. Etait-elle devenu folle ou bien est ce que c'était la santé mentale de son tuteur qui devait être mise en question ?

« C'est justement le problème dont je te parlais. Tu es actuellement le seul être humain sur terre à être en mesure de percevoir ma présence. Du moins, tant qu'une autre personne que toi n'a pas de contact physique avec ta death note. »

Serrant instinctivement contre elle le carnet maudit, Haibara parvint à se redonner un minimum de contenance avant de s'adresser de nouveau au scientifique qui semblait concerné par son état.

« Ce n'est rien, professeur. Absolument rien… C'est juste que… J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et vous êtes entrés dans la pièce d'un seul coup… »

Agasa avait plusieurs fois vu sa petite co-locataire en proie à des périodes de grandes frayeurs. Dans ces moments là, le moindre bruit anormal dans la maison pouvait la faire sursauter avant de lui faire porter instinctivement la main à son cœur battant à tout rompre. Ce genre de crise était survenu lors des premières semaines qui avaient suivi sa fuite de l'organisation, lors de la période où elle se rétablissait des blessures que lui avait infligé ses anciens collègues sur le toit de cet hôtel, des jours qui avait suivi l'explosion de ce bus et de ceux qui avaient été précédé par cette confrontation entre les deux enfants et l'organisation au cours de laquelle Shinichi s'était emparé de l'adresse mail de leur dirigeant. Aussi le vieux savant n'avait-il aucune raison de trouver spécialement anormal le comportement de Haibara à cet instant, même si la pensée qu'elle soit toujours prisonnière de ses peurs lui serrait le cœur.

« Oh ce n'est que ça.. »

Agasa détourna les yeux pour cacher sa gêne devant son manque de tact. Après tout, la peur dont souffrait la fillette devait être proportionnel à ce qu'elle avait subi.

« Oui, ce n'était que ça. Vous voyez que vous n'aviez aucune raison de vous inquiéter… »

Rassuré de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune rancœur dans le regard que levait la chimiste vers lui, le vieux savant retrouva un semblant de sourire rassurant.

« Tu m'en vois ravi. Mais Conan n'est pas ici ? »

« Hum ? Oh, il était encore dans la maison il y a quelques minutes, mais j'imagine qu'à présent, il a du rentrer chez lui. Pour ce que j'en sais, il devait rassembler des informations à propos d'une de ses enquêtes… »

Haibara illustra sa réponse d'un geste vague, espérant que son collègue ne lui demanderait pas de précisions à propos de cette enquête.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant, j'ai bien cru t'entendre parler à quelqu'un au moment où je suis rentré dans la chambre. »

Même si elle avala instinctivement une partie de sa salive en entendant les paroles de son tuteur, elle parvint à dissimuler son inquiétude derrière une expression blasée.

« Je devait réfléchir à voix haute à propos de mes recherches sur l'antidote. Lorsque je suis plongé dans mes réflexions, il m'arrive de faire cela sans m'en rendre compte. »

« Oh, je vois. Et est ce que tes recherches ont commencé à progresser ? »

Le soupir de lassitude de la chimiste n'était pas feint.

« Oui et non. J'ai l'impression d'être plus proche du but que je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais il reste quelques difficultés que je n'arrive pas à surmonter. Raison de plus pour me remettre à mes recherches dès maintenant. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

« Tu va retourner travailler dans le laboratoire ? »

Haibara acquiesça silencieusement avant de se diriger vers la porte de la pièce.

« Tu ne devrais pas plutôt te reposer un peu ? Tu as vraiment l'air épuisé, et dans un état pareil, je ne pense pas que tu puisses récolter grand-chose si ce n'est des échecs et de la frustration en allant dans ce laboratoire… »

« Etant donné le nombre de fois où je vous ai retrouvé un beau matin en train de ronfler dans le laboratoire où je vous avait laissé le soir en vous conseillant d'aller vous coucher, vous êtes mal placé pour me faire la leçon, professeur. »

Les paroles de la chimiste comme le ton gentiment réprobateur avec lequel elle les avait prononcé arracha un sourire gêné au savant.

« C'est vrai, mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire les mêmes erreurs que moi… »

« Ecoutez, professeur. Si je ne les concrétise pas maintenant, mes réflexions ne vont pas cesser de se tourner et de se retourner dans ma tête au point de m'empêcher de dormir. Et une nuit à perdre son temps dans un laboratoire sera toujours moins fatigante pour moi qu'une nuit d'insomnie. »

Incapable de trouver l'argument adéquat à répliquer à la chimiste, l'inventeur s'écarta pour la laisser passer avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance dans ses recherches, à défaut de pouvoir lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle fût parvenu jusqu'au laboratoire et qu'elle en eût refermé la porte qu'Haibara se décida à s'adresser de nouveau au démon qui ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle.

« Bon, je pense que j'ai compris où se situe le problème. Quand bien même tu hurlerais dans ses oreilles mon message à l'autre humain en possession d'une death note, il ne t'entendrait absolument pas. »

« Exactement, à moins de toucher au moins l'une des pages de ta death note. La même règle s'applique pour toi puisque tu ne pourras pas percevoir son Shinigami à moins d'effleurer une page de la death note qu'il a donné à ton semblable. »

« Je vois. Ce n'est au fond pas bien gênant. Tu n'auras qu'à transmettre mon message à ton collègue. Il le transmettra ensuite à son âme damnée. »

« Soit, mais laisse moi te prévenir qu'il me faudrait peut-être plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs semaines pour retrouver mon collègue. Après tout, il peut se trouver n'importe où sur cette planète et si je n'ai pas la moindre indice pour savoir où chercher… »

L'objection de la créature arracha un énième sourire amusé à la chimiste.

« Et si je te précise qu'il se trouve dans ce pays, plus exactement dans la région du Kanto ? »

« Dans ce cas, je pourrait le retrouver en quelques heures, un jour ou deux tout au plus… Mais tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ? »

« Certaine. Aussi, ne perds pas une seconde de plus et mets-toi à sa recherche dès maintenant. »

S'installant à sa table de travail, Haibara posa la death note devant elle avant de l'ouvrir pour en étudier une fois de plus les règles.

« Peut-on savoir ce que tu fait encore ici ? »

Le démon regretta de ne pas être en mesure d'adresser un sourire sarcastique à la chimiste.

« Tu voudrais que je m'en aille alors que tu t'apprête enfin à utiliser ce carnet ? »

« Rassure-toi. Je ne m'en servirais pas avant d'avoir vu de près à quoi ressemble celui qui a eu la même chance que moi. Si on peut appeler ça une chance. Mais si tu abuses de ma patience, je peux tout simplement renoncer à ce carnet dès maintenant. Et de la manière la plus radicale possible si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Haibara illustra sa menace en allumant le bec bunsen qui se trouvait à portée de sa main. Le démon frissonna en contemplant d'un air terrifié la flamme bleue qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de sa précieuse death note.

« Mais tu…tu ne m'as même pas dit quel message tu voulais que je transmette à mon collègue… »

« Je te le dirais une fois que tu m'auras révélé, à défaut de son nom, l'endroit exact où il se trouve. A moins que tu n'y sois pas autorisé non plus ? Si c'est le cas, il s'agira simplement de me dire à quel point il est éloigné de celui où j'habite. »

« Mais pour quel raison veux-tu savoir cela ? »

Les lèvres de la chimiste se plissèrent en un dernier sourire cynique tandis qu'elle se retournait vers son nouvel assistant.

« Mais tout simplement pour organiser un rendez-vous en tête à tête avec mon _âme sœur_… »


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

S'il avait été face à L en personne, le lycéen ne se serait sans doute pas senti moins nerveux… Pour autant, le plus paranoïaque des observateurs n'aurait pas pu déceler la moindre trace de trouble dans la démarche nonchalante du jeune homme, pas plus qu'il n'aurait pu déchiffrer autre chose que de la sérénité sur son visage souriant.

« Tu ne te sent pas nerveux, Light ? Je dois avouer que si j'étais à ta place, je le serais, même si je ferais tout mon possible pour le dissimuler… »

Indifférent aux paroles du Shinigami, Light jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était encore en avance, et il n'y avait pas la moindre personne autour de lui. S'asseyant sur l'un des bancs du parc, le lycéen sortit un livre de sa sacoche avant de commencer à le feuilleter. Il ne devait surtout pas donner l'impression d'attendre quelqu'un. S'il y avait une chance, même infime, qu'il puisse identifier son mystérieux collègue sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il ne devait pas hésiter à la saisir.

« Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais ce rendez-vous. Certes, je t'ai confirmé que mon collègue ne pouvait pas avoir révélé ton nom à son maître, mais il y a toujours la possibilité pour qu'ils aient passé le pacte que je t'ai proposé. Et dans ce cas… »

Si le lycéen n'avait jamais mis la main sur la death note, il n'aurait pas ignoré le démon avec plus de facilité.

« Hum, tu t'imagine que tu ne cours aucun danger parce que, même en connaissant ton nom, il ne peux pas savoir que tu es propriétaire d'une death note au même titre que lui ? Mais rien ne l'empêche d'inscrire les noms de toutes les personnes qui seront présente dans ce parc à l'heure du rendez-vous qu'il a donné à Kira. »

Non seulement Light demeura muet, mais son visage continuait de n'exprimer aucune autre émotion qu'une intense concentration sur ce qu'il était en train de lire.

« D'un autre côté, il n'aurait même pas besoin de faire cela. Tu veux savoir ce qui me fait penser cela, Light ? Aux yeux d'un être humain normal, il n'y a aucune différence entre un de ses semblables et le possesseur d'une death note, mais pour quelqu'un qui a passé le pacte, les choses sont légèrement différentes... »

Le lycéen froissa légèrement la page qu'il était en train de tourner.

« Ah, on dirait que j'ai réussi à capter ton intérêt. Eh bien, la différence est toute simple. Un humain qui possède les yeux d'un Shinigami peut voir le nom du possesseur d'une death note, mais ne peut pas connaître le temps qui lui reste à vivre. Donc, dès l'instant où il se rendra compte que ta durée de vie lui reste invisible, celui qui t'a donné rendez-vous saura immédiatement que tu es celui qu'il a convoqué. »

Light serra les dents pour ne pas adresser de reproches à ce traître de Ryukuu. Bien évidemment, il fallait qu'il lui signale ce petit détail seulement maintenant ! S'il avait été mis au courant à temps, il n'aurait jamais accepté ce stupide rendez-vous...ou peut-être bien que si finalement ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que son collègue se fasse prendre par L en utilisant sa death note à tort et à travers. Dès l'instant où il aurait mis la main sur ce carnet, le détective gagnerait un atout non négligeable contre lui Non seulement les chances de le manipuler en utilisant son ignorance de l'étendue de son pouvoir seraient réduites à zéro mais surtout, son ennemi mortel pourrait le faire inculper même s'il avait pris la précaution de détruire sa death note avant d'être capturé.

Light ne pouvait pas laisser un électron libre se glisser dans ses plans au risque de faire avorter son utopie. Si celui qui partageait son pouvoir était un imbécile, il devait l'éliminer avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se faire repérer par son ennemi juré. Et s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un disposant d'une intelligence suffisante pour échapper aux mailles du filet de L, sans avoir pour autant la vertu suffisante pour ne pas utiliser la death note à des fins égoïstes, son élimination serait d'autant plus nécessaire. C'était uniquement pour cela que le tueur en série avait pris le risque de se rendre à ce rendez-vous. Celui qui l'avait convoqué ne lui avait guère laissé le temps de réfléchir de toutes façons. D'après le message que lui avait transmis Ryukuu, si jamais Light se présentait à ce parc, ne serait-ce qu'avec un quart d'heure de retard sur l'horaire qui lui avait été donné, il ne trouverait personne pour l'attendre et il n'y aurait pas d'autres rencontres potentiels après celle là. Et dans la mesure où ce message lui avait été transmis le jour même du rendez-vous, en lui laissant tout juste le temps de se rendre à l'heure au lieu où il était censé avoir lieu…

Même si le visage du lycéen continuait de n'exprimer que la plus parfaite indifférence, sa pupille se rétracta doucement sous l'effet de l'excitation comme de la fureur. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'était jeté stupidement dans la gueule du loup. D'un autre côté, il n'avait guère eu le choix. Son collègue l'avait pris au pied du mur, sans lui laisser le temps d'organiser un plan digne de ce nom pour s'assurer une sécurité parfaite.

« Mais tu sais, Light, si tu te décide enfin à passer ce pacte avec moi, tu auras peut-être une chance de démasquer celui qui t'as donné rendez-vous avant qu'il ne le fasse… »

Ryukuu n'avait même pas pris le luxe de dissimuler son amusement derrière un ton faussement innocent.

« Prends la peine d'y réfléchir, mieux vaut voir son espérance de vie réduite de moitié que de voir son existence s'achever du jour au lendemain, non ? Après tout, avec un peu de chance, tu es destiné à vivre jusqu'à 80 ans, et 40 ans c'est peut-être suffisant pour parvenir à ton but… Bien sûr, il est aussi possible que ton espérance de vie soit beaucoup moins étendue que ça… »

Le Shinigami était obligé de reconnaître une maîtrise de soi hors du commun à cet humain. Bien peu de ses semblables seraient parvenu à conserver leur sang froid si un dieu de la mort collait son visage aux leurs de manière à pouvoir les regarder les yeux dans les yeux.

« Et il est aussi possible que celui qui t'ais convoqué n'ait pas passé ce pacte lui-même, et dans ce cas, tu aurait stupidement gâché la moitié de ta vie alors que tu avais les moyens de t'en sortir autrement. »

Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il était hors de question qu'il change d'avis. Il ne passerait pas ce pacte, quand bien même il aurait l'occasion de se retrouver face à face avec ce maudit L !

D'un autre côté, le détective n'avait aucune chance de le tuer, du moins tant qu'il ne commettrait pas la moindre erreur que son ennemi serait susceptible d'exploiter, contrairement à celui qui l'observait peut-être en ce moment même… Un frisson parcourût l'échine de Light à l'idée de ce qu'il ferait si la situation était inversée, et elle ne l'était pas. Imaginer ce mystérieux ennemi sans visage sortir tranquillement sa death note avant d'y inscrire, un petit sourire en coin, le nom de celui qui ne savait pas que sa vie toucherait à sa fin dans une poignée de secondes… Ou peut-être dans plusieurs jours si son collègue tirait partie des ressources de son carnet. Passer plusieurs semaines dans la terreur de voir son existence s'achever d'une seconde à l'autre… Light sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos à cette pensée morbide.

Levant les yeux de son livre, le lycéen s'efforça de donner l'impression qu'il était en train de réfléchir aux implications de ce qu'il venait de déchiffrer. Ne surtout pas jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre, ni donner l'impression d'examiner ceux qui l'entouraient. Rien ne prouvait que celui qui l'ait convoqués ait passé ce pacte, il devait exploiter cette possibilité.

Une mère de famille en train de jouer avec ces trois enfants, un vieillard assis sur le banc d'en face en train de jeter des miettes de pains aux pigeons, une gamine de huit ans, un gardien en train de ramasser les feuilles mortes. A priori, aucun suspect potentiel, mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Cette mère de famille pouvait avoir emmené ces enfants pour avoir une raison d'être dans ce parc sans attirer les soupçons, ce vieillard pouvait se donner une contenance par son activité futile, et le gardien pouvait l'avoir convoqué dans le parc pour la simple et bonne raison que celui qu'il avait invité ne pouvait pas suspecter d'autres raison à sa présence que son travail. Aucune idée préconçue ne devait l'aveugler, après tout Kira était un étudiant modèle et la fierté de son père, qui avait été chargé de superviser l'enquête sur le tueur en série.

La gamine s'installa à l'autre extrémité du banc où il était assis avant de sortir un livre du cartable qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux. La mère de famille réprimandait gentiment son fils sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, pas plus que le vieillard ne semblait s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à ses stupides pigeons et le gardien trouver quoique ce soit de plus fascinant que les feuilles mortes qu'il empalait au bout de son instrument de travail.

Est-ce que son adversaire l'observait discrètement à la jumelle ? De cette manière, s'il avait effectivement passé le pacte, il pouvait le démasquer sans le moindre risque d'être démasqué lui-même, au cas où celui qu'il avait convoqué disposait du même avantage que lui. C'est ce que Light aurait fait dans la même situation. Mettre toutes les chances de son côté, sans en laisser la moindre à l'ennemi à moins d'y être obligé.

Le lycéen se laissa aller à avoir un sourire faussement attendrie tandis qu'il contemplait la mère de famille s'amuser innocemment avec ses enfants. Le moindre prétexte pour observer ceux qui l'entouraient sans donner l'impression qu'il attendait quelqu'un était le bienvenu, et celui là valait bien un autre.

Le bruit d'une page en train d'être tourné le poussa instinctivement à jeter un bref coup d'œil à la fillette qui était à côté de lui.

Une fillette tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale. Enfin… Son air faussement sérieux comme la maturité qui brillait dans ses yeux offraient un contraste attendrissant avec sa physionomie enfantine. C'était assez amusant d'ailleurs de constater qu'elle semblait plus proche de l'âge adulte à huit ans qu'une bonne partie des camarades de classe du lycéen.

Baissant les yeux vers son propre livre, Light continua d'aborder un air nonchalant malgré son trouble. Son trouble ? Qu'est ce qui le troublait, en dehors du fait qu'il avait la désagréable sensation d'être une souris entre les griffes d'un chat ? Un détail… Un détail presque anodin mais qui n'était pas à sa place ici… Quelque chose qui aurait du l'inviter à se méfier… Mais quoi ?

Argh, que c'était frustrant d'avoir une intuition de ce genre sans rien avoir de concret à y associer ! Voyons, il devait se remémorer tout ce que ses yeux avaient enregistré. Un vieillard à l'air (faussement ?) sénile, une mère de famille (soi-disant ?) innocente, un employé municipal tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire (en apparence seulement?), une fillette en train de lire… Mais… Qu'est ce que cette gamine était en train de lire justement ? Il avait entraperçu le titre de l'ouvrage lorsqu'il s'était tourné vers elle. C'était…C'était… Les œuvres complètes d'Han-Fei-Tse ! Rien de spécialement étonnant dans ce livre, si ce n'était que, d'une part il n'était pas à sa place entre les mains d'une fillette qui avait huit ans tout au plus, et que d'autre part, c'était un ouvrage qui avait figuré sur sa propre table de chevet à une époque. Ce pouvait-il que son mystérieux adversaire se soit introduit dans sa chambre durant son absence ? Non, Light avait pris toutes les précautions possibles pour que si ce genre d'éventualité se produise, il puisse s'en rendre compte immédiatement.

Il pouvait s'agir d'une simple coïncidence...ou bien d'un message qui lui serait directement adressé par son ennemi… Se pouvait-il que cette gamine.. ?

Non, il y avait peu de chance pour que ce soit elle qui l'ait convoqué ici. Mais par contre, elle pouvait très ben servir d'appât pour le pousser à se démasquer. Après tout, qui sait si elle ne dissimulait pas un micro dans ses vêtements ou son cartable ? Light se mit à réfléchir à cette possibilité. Oui, peut-être que son ennemi observait ses réactions vis-à-vis de sa petite complice et comptait s'en servir pour savoir s'il était oui ou non la personne qu'il attendait…

« Vous avez envie de me demander quelque chose ? »

Dans la même situation, la plupart des gens auraient tressailli, même légèrement. Mais Light était d'une nature bien supérieure à celle de la plupart de ses semblables, autrement il n'aurait pas pu assumer la possession de la death note avec autant de facilité.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça, petite ? »

La fillette rendit son sourire au lycéen.

« Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi est ce que vous me regardez de cette façon si je ne vous intéressais pas ? »

Light se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi s'était-il retourné vers cette gamine pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en déchiffrant le titre de son livre ?

« Oh, c'est juste que ce n'est pas très courant de voir une petite fille comme toi lire un livre comme ça… »

« Pourquoi ? »

Light s'apprêta à répondre une banalité comme_« Il n'y a pas d'image dessus. » _mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Peut-être bien la lueur d'intelligence qui pétillait dans les yeux faussement candide qui le dévisageait.

« Disons, que pour avoir lu moi-même ce livre, je ne pensait pas que je verrais un jour quelqu'un de ton âge s'y intéresser. »

Cette remarque était empreinte de bon sens pour quiconque avait effectivement lu l'ouvrage en question, et si Kira pouvait manifester de l'intérêt à ce livre ,l'avoir lu n'était pas une preuve suffisante qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec le tueur en série.

« Ah, c'est vrai que la plupart des adultes qui me connaissent disent que je suis trop mature pour mon âge, je suppose que c'est une preuve de plus qu'ils ont raison… »

« Tu sait, ce n'est pas un mal d'être en avance sur son âge. »

S'il avait remonté plusieurs années en arrière, à l'époque où sa petite sœur avait l'âge de celle qui lui faisait face en ce moment, le lycéen ne lui aurait sans doute pas adressé un sourire différent… Par contre, il ne se serait pas demandé si L n'était pas en train de lui faire passer un interrogatoire à son insu par l'intermédiaire de cette gamine. Certes, le détective ne pouvait pas être au courant de l'existence de la Death note, mais si quelqu'un d'autre en possédait une, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas nier…

Peut-être bien que cet idiot s'était adressé directement à la police après avoir vu le défi de L à la télévision, et dans ce cas, le détective pouvait avoir sauté sur l'occasion pour lui tendre un piège. Non, impossible, si quelque chose de cette sorte s'était produit, il y aurait trouvé une mention dans l'ordinateur de son père. Mais peut-être que L avait poussé la prudence jusqu'à interdire formellement que la moindre mention écrite de cette événement ne soit faite ? Le détective était assez intelligent pour cela après tout, d'autant plus qu'il avait des raisons de penser que Kira avait des connections avec les policiers qui enquêtait sur lui…

« Vous auriez vécu la même situation que celle que je vis en ce moment ? »

« De quel situation est ce que tu parles, petite ? »

« Eh bien, être plus intelligent que vous devriez l'être à votre âge, et effrayer les adultes qui vous entourent à cause de ça. De quel autre situation est ce que je pourrais vous parler ? »

_« Être en possession d'une death note, par exemple. »_ répliqua mentalement light avec une pointe de sarcasme. Non pas qu'il envisageait sérieusement la possibilité que la gamine ait réellement fait référence à cela, mais son sourire était un peu trop candide à son goût quand elle lui avait posé la question.

« Quand j'avais ton âge, les gens me disaient effectivement ce genre de chose. Que je ferais mieux de m'intéresser à des choses plus adaptées à mon âge et qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de grandir trop vite.»

« Tout le monde vous disait cela ? »

« Sauf mon père. Il m'a tout de suite pris au sérieux. Il avait bien compris que je n'étais pas un gamin qui essayait vainement de se faire passer pour un adulte, mais que j'étais destiné à devenir un adulte bien plus tôt que la plupart des gens. »

Ses paroles avaient arraché un autre sourire à la gamine, mais un sourire plus mélancolique.

« A te voir, on dirait que tu n'as pas eu la même chance que moi. »

« C'est plutôt le contraire. Je n'ai jamais eue la chance de connaître mes parents, mais ceux qui se sont occupés de moi à leur place… Ils ont tout fait pour me faire grandir plus vite que les enfants de mon âge, beaucoup plus vite, trop vite… »

Light plissa légèrement les yeux. Il était largement assez mature pour savoir de quelle manière s'y prenaient certaines personnes pour forcer des enfants à avoir des expériences que la nature réservait aux adultes. Etait-ce le sens caché des paroles de cette fillette ? Cela pouvait très bien expliquer la maturité anormale dont elle faisait preuve En temps normal, le lycéen aurait pris le temps de confirmer son intuition au cours de sa discussion avec la fillette, puis il se serait arrangé pour qu'elle lui révèle les noms de ses tortionnaires. Ensuite, quelques jours plus tard, ces derniers auraient disparu de la surface de cette planète, non pas victimes d'une crise cardiaque comme les autres, mais d'un banal accident.

C'était son rôle de protéger les faibles et de châtier ceux qui se croyaient à l'abri de la justice, mais il ne devait pas pour autant se laisser aller à faire preuve d'un manque de discrétion qui aurait pu causer sa perte si jamais L s'était intéressé d'un peu trop près à la mort providentielle des persécuteurs de cette fillette. Oui, en temps normal, il aurait sans doute agi ainsi, mais dans les circonstances actuelles, cela ressemblait un peu trop à un piège qui lui serait tendu.

Et si c'était bien L qui tirait les ficelles derrière la scène ? S'il possédait bien une death note, et connaissait donc son fonctionnement, il pouvait facilement lui tendre un piège de la sorte. Si la gamine n'avait révélé les noms de ses soi-disant persécuteurs qu'à une personne, et qu'il s'agissait de lui… Non, leurs morts accidentels pourraient toujours n'être qu'une simple coïncidence, et il en faudrait plus pour l'envoyer à l'échafaud, même avec une pièce à conviction comme la death note. Mais si jamais les noms qu'elle lui donnait étaient ceux de criminels comme ce Lind L Taylor qu'il avait stupidement tué il y a moins de trois jours… Oui, dans ce cas précis, L l'aurait bel et bien piégé. Mais le piège était gros, bien trop gros pour qu'il y tombe, à moins que… Est-ce que s'il faisait mine de ne pas s'intéresser à cette gamine, cela renforcerait les soupçons de L à son égard ? Après tout, si on prenait en compte son intelligence, le sens de la justice qu'il avait toujours manifesté devant son père, le comportement de la gamine devait forcément susciter son intérêt, pas son indifférence. Bien sûr, L ne pourrait pas l'arrêter sur de simples présomptions comme celle-là, mais cela pouvait faire tout de même de lui un suspect valable aux yeux du détective…

« Tu sais, petite. Même s'ils s'occupent de toi à la place de tes parents, tu n'appartiens pas pour autant à tes tuteurs, il y a certaines choses que la loi leur interdit de te faire subir. »

« Pourquoi est ce que vous me dîtes ça ? »

« Mon père est policier, tu sais. Et même un policier très haut placé. Donc je pourrais t'aider. Si tu en as besoin, bien sûr. »

Encore un de ces sourires mi-amusés, mi-mélancoliques mais aussi… Etait-ce bien une lueur d'intérêt qu'il avait cru voir briller dans ses yeux quand il avait mentionné la profession de son père ?

« C'est bien aimable à vous, mais ils ne s'occupent plus de moi maintenant. Donc je n'ai plus besoin d'aide. »

Le silence retomba entre eux avant que la fillette ne le brise de nouveau.

« Vous me disiez qu'il y avait certaines choses que la loi interdisait, mais cela n'empêche pas des gens de les faire malgré cela. »

Elle ne lui posait pas une question mais se contentait d'énoncer un fait. Aussi Light se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement.

« Et si vous avez lu, ce livre, vous savez pourquoi, non ? »

Un sourire légèrement sarcastique plissa les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Oui, bien sûr. Il y avait d'ailleurs une métaphore qui résumait admirablement la chose si je me souviens bien. Les gens ne mettent jamais leur main dans le feu… »

« ...parce qu'ils savent qu'ils se brûleront les doigts chaque fois qu'ils le feront. Les lois de la nature ne font d'exceptions pour personne, et donc tout le monde les respecte, qu'ils les approuvent ou non. »

« Et donc, à partir du moment où l'on ne pourra pas plus échapper au châtiment en enfreignant les lois de la société qu'on ne peut le faire en enfreignant celles de la nature… »

« …les crimes disparaîtront, et le châtiment ne sera plus nécessaire. »

Le silence retomba une fois de plus, et une fois de plus, ce fût la même personne qui le brisa.

« A votre avis, c'est ce qu'il est en train d'essayer de faire ? »

« Qui ? »

La question était purement rhétorique, Light savait très bien qui la gamine pouvait avoir en tête.

« Celui dont tout le monde parle, ce Kira… »

Ce n'était en soi pas étonnant qu'une fillette aborde avec lui ce sujet, après tout, le monde entier se posait des questions sur Kira. Mais il ne devait pas baisser sa garde pour autant. La possibilité pour que cela soit un piège destiné à le pousser à se dévoiler était faible mais ne devait pas être négligée. La moindre erreur dans ce petit jeu pouvait signifier sa perte, que son adversaire du moment soit L ou quelqu'un d'autre.

« Tu penses que ce serait ça son but ? Faire disparaître toutes différences entre les lois de la nature et celles de la société ? »

Light se retint d'ajouter _« pour créer un monde harmonieux »_.

« Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il ne s'est attaqué qu'aux criminels, jamais aux innocents. Il ne tue pas les gens au hasard mais uniquement ceux qui ont fait quelque chose pour le mériter. »

« Oui, c'est l'explication la plus vraisemblable. Mais peut-être que c'est ce qu'il essaye de nous faire croire et qu'il poursuit d'autres buts, beaucoup moins honnêtes… »

Parfait, si L écoutait cette conversation, il n'avait pas pris parti pour Kira, si jamais celui qui l'écoutait n'était pas L mais le possesseur d'une death note déterminé à s'en servir pour des but inavouables, il lui avait laissé entendre que, s'il était Kira, il ne représentait pas nécessairement une menace pour lui mais un allié potentiel.

« Vous croyez qu'il faut se méfier de lui ? »

« Je dis juste que nous ne pouvons pas être sûr que ses intentions soient aussi pures que se l'imaginent certains. »

« Vous avez raison mais… Si son but était vraiment de punir les criminels, est ce que vous pensez qu'il aurait raison d'agir ainsi ? »

C'était à prévoir, il allait forcément devoir prendre position à un moment ou un autre.

Light soupira.

« Depuis que Kira a commencé ses crimes, le taux de criminalité a baissé de manière impressionnante dans plusieurs pays du monde, on ne peux pas nier qu'il y ait un lien de cause à effet, donc ses actes ont des conséquences positives, c'est indiscutable. Cependant… »

« Cependant ? »

« Est-ce qu'il a raison ou non de tuer ces gens, ce n'est peut-être pas à toi, ou à moi, d'en juger… »

Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir tourner autour du pot éternellement, tôt ou tard, l'un d'eux devrait commencer à émettre un avis. La question était, qui oserait franchir le pas en premier ?

« Personnellement, je pense qu'il a tort. »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

« Certains criminels ont compris leurs erreurs et ne les recommenceront plus, et d'autres n'ont pas choisi de commettre des crimes, on les as forcé à le faire. Tuer des personnes comme ça, ce ne serait pas juste, non ? »

Bon, peut-être qu'il pouvait éliminer l'hypothèse d'un criminel voulant utiliser la Death note à des fins égoïstes. En tout cas la direction que prenait la conversation semblait le laisser entendre. Et la probabilité que L soit derrière tout cela venait de monter d'un cran à l'esprit de Kira.

« Qui te dit qu'il tuerait des personnes dans cette situation ? Si son but est d'améliorer la société pour la rendre plus juste, il ne s'attaquerait pas aux criminels qui se repentissent, cela ruinerait totalement son projet… Pas plus qu'il ne s'attaquerait à des criminels qui sont en fait des victimes. »

« Vous croyez ? »

« Prends la peine d'y réfléchir. Si jamais un criminel savait que le même sort l'attend, qu'il se repentisse ou non, non seulement il n'aurait pas de raisons de s'arrêter de commettre des crimes, mais il en aurait d'en commettre d'autres. Par exemple, en assassinant tout ceux qui pourrait le dénoncer. »

« Oui. »

« Et si Kira s'attaquait à des innocents qui ne sont pas les vrais responsables des crimes qu'ils ont commis, il ne pourrait pas prétendre représenter la justice. »

« Si vous étiez à la place de Kira, vous agiriez comme ça ? »

Si cette conversation était réellement un leurre, et il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit le cas, celui qui l'organisait venait pratiquement de lui demander de but en blanc s'il n'était pas réellement Kira.

« Si j'avais le même pouvoir que lui, est ce que c'est ce que je ferais ? Va savoir, petite. Après tout, personne ne peut réellement savoir ce qu'il ferait dans une situation pareille. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ou vous ne voulez pas savoir ? »

Light adressa un sourire complice à la gamine.

« Les deux, j'imagine. »

Si L écoutait réellement cette conversation, le comportement de son suspect du moment était de moins en moins digne d'attirer des soupçons. Il ne s'était pas dévoilé, sans pour autant paraître « trop » innocent.

« Ce serait bien si vous étiez Kira… »

Le détective était-il plus malin, ou borné, qu'il ne l'avait imaginé ?

« Pourquoi, petite ? »

« Parce que je ne pense pas que Kira, le vrai Kira, agirait comme ça. Après tout, l'autre jour je l'ai vu essayer de tuer L à la télévision. L n'avait commis aucun crime, il défendait juste la loi en essayant de capturer Kira, qui est un meurtrier. Si Kira a essayé de le tuer, ça veut dire qu'il est prêt à assassiner des innocents pour se défendre, non ? Donc il ne vaut pas mieux que les criminels qu'il tue. »

Ce maudit L… Il essayait encore de le provoquer pour le faire tomber dans son piège ? Il le sous-estimait s'il pensait réellement qu'il allait commettre la même erreur deux fois de suite. D'ailleurs, autant profiter de l'occasion pour le provoquer à son tour.

« C'est vrai mais quand tu y pense, est ce que L était réellement innocent ? Après tout, si Kira ne s'attaque qu'aux criminels, s'attaquer à lui, cela revient à défendre le crime et s'attaquer aux innocents qui en souffrent jour après jour. Si Kira est un criminel pour avoir tenter d'assassiner L, L est complice de tout les criminels du monde entier pour avoir choisi de s'attaquer à Kira. »

« C'est ce que vous pensez ? »

La manière dont cette gamine avait plissé les yeux. Ce n'était pas une simple marionnette dont un détective sans visage tirait les ficelles et qui répétait chacun des mots qui lui était transmis. Elle était en train de le juger, à l'instant même. Est-ce qu'elle connaissait L et ne supportait pas qu'on insulte son mentor ou bien.. ? Non…

« C'est certainement ce que Kira pense, en tout cas. »

« Tu es on ne peux mieux placé pour le savoir, Light. »

Que ça pouvait être énervant parfois d'entendre ce maudit Shinigami commenter la moindre de ses actions ou de ses paroles ! La gamine, de son côté, s'était enfoncée dans un air pensif. Mais le sourire qu'elle lui adressa lorsqu'elle en sortit n'avait définitivement rien d'enfantin.

« Je pense que c'est avant tout ce que vous pensez, vous. »

Est-ce que L venait de lui déclarer indirectement qu'il le considérait définitivement comme un suspect ? Light rendit son sourire à la gamine, en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir l'adresser directement à celui qui l'avait envoyé. Ce détective n'avait aucune preuve pour l'instant, juste des soupçons.

« Tu penses donc que je suis Kira ? »

La fillette acquiesça sans perdre son sourire.

« Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser cela ? »

« Parce que c'est Kira qui était censé se trouver là, à ce moment précis. »

L'ennemi abattait enfin ses cartes, mais Light n'allait pas tomber dans le piège pour autant.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, petite ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas venu ici parce que je vous aie donné rendez-vous ? »

« Comment est ce que j'aurais pu avoir un rendez-vous avec toi, petite ? C'est la première fois que je te rencontre pour ce que j'en sais. »

Pour toute réponse, la fillette rangea son livre dans son cartable avant d'en extirper un carnet, un carnet que Light connaissait trop bien.

« Eh bien dans ce cas, donnez-moi votre nom et votre adresse, comme ça, je pourrais vous donner un vrai rendez-vous pour notre prochaine rencontre… »

Ryukuu eut un rictus moqueur en contemplant la fillette.

« Les choses commencent à devenir intéressantes, très intéressantes… »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du lycéen devant le sourire gourmand de la fillette tandis qu'elle débouchait le capuchon d'un stylo. Ne pas paniquer, ne surtout pas paniquer… C'était sans doute ça le piège de L, qui devait ricaner en l'observant en ce moment même… Seul Kira aurait refusé de donner son nom à cette gamine, ou lui en aurait donné un faux à la place. Dans ce cas là, tout était une question de sang froid, s'il donnait son véritable nom à cette fillette, L ne pousserait pas le vice jusqu'à l'exécuter froidement sans avoir de preuve décisive contre lui. D'un autre côté, il n'avait aucune preuve décisive non plus que L était le responsable de cette mascarade. Le risque était trop grand dans les deux cas…

« Tu es un peu trop jeune pour avoir un rendez-vous avec moi, petite. »

La fillette ne donnait pas laisser l'impression de se laisser prendre au piège de l'air faussement attendrie de celui qui déclinait sa proposition.

« Si je suis trop mature pour mon âge, je peux bien vous avoir comme ami, non ? Mais bon, peut-être que je m'y prend un peu trop vite. Et si vous m'invitiez dans un café pour que nous puissions faire connaissance ? Peut-être que cela vous donnerait envie de me revoir après ça… »

Tout en parlant, la gamine referma son carnet d'un geste sec. Se retenant de pousser un soupir de soulagement, Light se demanda comment il devait réagir à l'invitation de son interlocutrice.

« Tu sais, petite, tu ne devrais pas te comporter de cette façon. Certaines personnes peu recommandables pourraient profiter de ce genre d'invitation… »

« Je sais, mais vous n'êtes pas ce genre de personne. Après tout, vous êtes le fils d'un policier. »

« Justement. Si j'étais un criminel, je pourrais me servir de la profession de mon père pour faire disparaître les preuves de mes crimes ou entraîner la police sur des fausses pistes. Bien sûr, pour cela, il faudrait que j'aie assez de chance pour que ce soit mon père qui soit chargé de l'enquête sur mon crime… »

Est-ce que son désir de titiller L l'amenait à prendre des risques inutiles ? Mais après tout, si le détective lui avait tendu cette embuscade, il devait déjà le soupçonner.

« C'est vrai. Si vous étiez Kira, cela vous arrangerait beaucoup… En fait, ça vous arrange beaucoup, non ? »

Le sourire amusé du lycéen s'élargit légèrement.

« Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je sois Kira ? »

« Oui, parce que j'aurai bien aimé avoir rendez-vous avec lui. Après tout, c'est pour ça que je suis venu ici… Vous ne voudriez pas faire semblant d'être Kira ? Allez, juste pour me faire plaisir… »

L'expression d'un enfant essayant d'attendrir un adulte pour qu'il lui donne une confiserie n'avait rien d'effrayant en soi… Mais quand elle était sur le visage de cette fillette là…

« Et pourquoi est ce que tu tiens tant que ça à le rencontrer ? En général les filles de ton âge rêvent d'avoir un rendez-vous avec leur chanteur préféré, pas avec un criminel recherché par toutes les polices du monde. »

« Pourquoi est ce que je voudrais le rencontrer ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être pour qu'il laisse un autographe sur mon carnet. Celui que je viens de vous montrer. »

Une manière détournée pour L de lui faire comprendre que, s'il réussissait à l'amener sur l'échafaud, ce ne serait pas une corde mais un certain carnet qui serait l'instrument de son exécution ? Si c'était le cas, le détective avait un sens de la justice des plus poétiques…ou une cruauté qui n'avait rien à envier à la sienne.

« La plupart des gens qui serait à ta place préférerait voir L inscrire son nom sur ce carnet. »

Malgré leur différence d'âge, c'était le même sourire qui était sur le visage du lycéen et celui de la fillette. Un sourire ne reflétant que de l'amusement et de la complicité pour un observateur extérieur, mais qui n'avait rien d'innocent dans l'esprit des deux personnes qui se faisaient face. Et s'il observait réellement la scène, comment L avait-il réagi face à sa petite provocation ? Cette dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcée n'avait rien de suspect en soi, sauf pour quelqu'un qui aurait connu le véritable pouvoir du carnet qui était entre les mains de cette gamine. La simple pensée qu'il était en train de menacer son ennemi juré de le tuer tout en continuant de paraître totalement innocent accrût la jubilation de Kira.

« S'ils étaient vraiment à ma place, je n'en suis pas si sûre. Par contre, je sais que si vous étiez à ma place, c'est ce que vous souhaiteriez plus que tout au monde. »

« Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, petite. »

« C'est sans doute parce que nous avons l'air d'avoir tant de choses en commun. »

Cette fillette… Si elle était réellement une complice de L, elle était digne de son mentor vu l'intelligence et le sang froid dont elle faisait preuve. Non, quelque chose clochait, le détective n'aurait jamais pris le risque de faire reposer la capture de Kira sur une simple gamine, quand bien même elle aurait montré tous les signes d'une intelligence hors du commun.

« Enfin, pour répondre à votre question, ça ne me déplairait peut-être pas d'inscrire le nom de L sur ce carnet. »

Elle avait ouvert le fameux carnet sur ces genoux et faisait tournoyer son stylo entre ses doigts d'un air songeur.

« Je pensait que tu était du côté de Kira ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela, c'est juste qu'il m'intéresse beaucoup. Au moins autant que L pour tout vous dire. Et je ne suis pas non plus du côté du détective si c'est que vous voulez savoir. »

Ryukuu eût un sourire amusé tandis qu'il se penchait au dessus de l'épaule de la fillette.

« Tu veux que je te dise, Light ? Cette gamine me plaît de plus en plus, elle partage exactement le même point de vue que moi. »

Indifférent à la remarque du Shinigami, Light enfonça doucement l'ongle de son pouce dans son index en voyant que la pointe d'un stylo commençait à effleurer les pages d'un certain carnet, y laissant une trace noire qui pouvait bien être l'ébauche de son propre nom sur son arrêt de mort. L tentait le tout pour le tout ? La gamine avait reçu l'ordre d'inscrire son nom sur ce carnet en ne s'arrêtant de le faire que juste avant d'avoir tracé le dernier trait du dernier kanji ? Dans ce cas, tout était une question de maîtrise de soi, une qualité dont Kira avait amplement fait preuve à mainte reprise. Il devrait même conserver son calme si elle inscrivait son nom jusqu'au bout, il pouvait s'agir d'une fausse death note.

Tristesse ? Si on en jugeait au kanji qu'elle venait d'inscrire, Light s'était trompé sur le but des manœuvres de L, ce n'était pas son nom qu'elle inscrivait sur ce carnet mais un autre, qui ne signifiait rien pour lui. Ai Haibara.

« Soit dit en passant, vous avez une vision très limité de la réalité. On croirait celle d'un gamin. »

A qui est ce que cette gamine s'adressait ? Au simple lycéen qu'il était censé être ? Ou bien à Kira ?

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Je vous ait dit que je m'intéressait à Kira, et vous en avez tout de suite conclu que je le soutenait. Nous ne sommes pas dans un film avec les méchants d'un côté et les gentils de l'autre… »

« C'est vrai, petite. Dans un film, tu as le droit d'aimer les méchants autant que les gentils, pour reprendre tes propres mots. Mais dans la vraie vie, tu ne peux pas te contenter de regarder les deux camps s'affronter, tu dois en choisir un. »

« Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais à le problème avec L et Kira, c'est que chacun des deux camps prétend être celui des gentils. Comment savoir lequel est le bon ?»

Vu l'expression légèrement sarcastique de son regard quand elle prononçait le mot « gentil », la fillette avait un niveau de maturité largement suffisant pour ne plus avoir recours à cette terminologie enfantine sans la tourner en dérision.

« Kira tente de créer un monde nouveau, L défend celui dans lequel nous sommes en train de vivre, le camp que tu dois choisir est celui qui te propose le monde que tu préfère. Le monde qui est le plus apte à t'apporter le bonheur. »

Le sourire de la gamine se mit à s'élargir imperceptiblement tandis qu'elle plongeait la main dans sa trousse pour en extraire une paire de ciseau.

« Et si le monde dans lequel j'avais envie de vivre n'était ni celui que me propose Kira, ni celui que L essaye de sauver ? »

Si c'était vraiment une stratégie de la part de L pour l'amener à se démaquer, elle était incompréhensible. Pour le piéger, la gamine aurait du se faire passer pour une alliée potentielle ou une ennemie potentielle, pas quelqu'un qui se payerait le luxe de former une troisième alternative à côté du plus grand détective et du plus grand criminel que la terre avait jamais porté. Quoique, si son monde n'était pas celui de Kira, cela faisait d'elle une de ses ennemis…

« Mais comme le monde dans lequel je pourrait être heureuse ressemble beaucoup à celui que Kira essaye de créer, s'il y apporte quelques légère modifications, peut-être que je pourrais passer de son côté. »

Light plissa les yeux dans une expression pensive face aux paroles de la fillette qui avait découpé une partie de la page de son carnet, celle sur laquelle elle avait inscrit ce nom mystérieux.

« Quel genre de modifications voudrait-tu qu'il y apporte ? »

« Si je veux le rencontrer, c'est précisément pour en discuter avec lui. »

Extirpant une carte scolaire de sa poche, la gamine y attacha avec un trombone le bout de papier qu'elle avait découpé avant de la tendre au lycéen. Refermant ses doigts autour du rectangle de plastique, Light examina le nom figurant sur la carte, le même que celui qui était inscrit sur ce fragment de death note. Et le visage de la propriétaire de cette carte lui était on ne peux plus familier.

« Ainsi tu t'appelle Ai Haibara ? »

_« Mais est ce ton vrai nom, petite ? Certainement pas si le carnet que tu tiens entre les mains est vraiment une death note. »_

« Oui, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ai. »

« Ce n'est pas très prudents de m'apprendre ton adresse, tu sais. Certaines personnes pourraient en profiter pour te faire souffrir si tu leur accordais cette faveur. Et tu n'as aucun moyen de savoir si je suis ce genre de personne ou non. »

« Oui, mais j'ai choisi de vous faire confiance, au moins pour l'instant. En tout cas suffisamment confiance pour prendre un café avec vous, mais à une seule condition.»

« Laquelle ? »

« Que vous me laissiez faire comme si vous étiez Kira. Allez, même si vous n'êtes pas lui, je suis sûre que vous n'auriez aucun problème à faire semblant. »

Tout en lui rendant sa carte, Light adressa à la fillette un sourire identique au sien.

« Dans ce cas, est ce que je peux te demander de faire semblant d'être une amie de L qu'il aurait envoyé me rencontrer ? »

« Je ne préférerais pas. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas du côté de L. »

_« Cela, Ai, il va falloir me le prouver. »_


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Etant donné sa popularité auprès de la gente féminine de son lycée, c'était loin d'être la première fois que Light se retrouvait assis dans un café, en face d'une personne du sexe opposé. Par contre, c'était bien la première fois que la personne en question était dix ans plus jeune que lui et surtout, malgré la différence de taille entre le lycéen et son interlocutrice, la première fois qu'une femme avait l'occasion de parler réellement d'égal à égal avec lui. Jusqu'à présent, toutes les camarades de classe avec qui il avait essayé d'être un peu plus intime l'avaient déçu par leur incapacité à s'imposer face à lui, que ce soit par leur intelligence ou leur caractère. Ce n'était pas le cas de celle qui levait la tête pour le regarder d'un air non pas intimidé mais légèrement condescendant, impression qui était renforcé par le pli légèrement amusé de son sourire.

Portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres, Light savoura le liquide brûlant tout en s'efforçant de dissimuler son irritation. En temps normal, le lycéen aurait plutôt apprécié d'être avec quelqu'un qu'il consentait à placer au même niveau que lui, mais c'était plus difficile pour lui d'être enthousiaste quand la personne en question n'avait pas encore passé le cap de la puberté et semblait en plus, comble d'insolence, prendre un malin plaisir à le rabaisser par rapport à elle.

« Vous savez, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez aussi jeune. »

Light eût un sourire plus sarcastique qu'attendri face à la remarque de la fillette.

« Si tu avait réellement eue rendez-vous avec Kira dans ce parc, ce serait plutôt à lui de te dire ça, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Nous ne nous étions pas mis d'accord pour faire comme si vous étiez la personne avec qui j'avais eue rendez-vous ? »

Reposant sa tasse sur la table, le jeune homme y posa ses coudes avant de croiser les mains pour y laisser reposer son menton.

« D'accord ? C'est plutôt toi qui m'as imposé ça, Ai. Enfin, je peux essayer de jouer le jeu, si tu gardes à l'esprit que ce n'est justement qu'un jeu. »

Après avoir ouvert devant elle le carnet sur lequel elle s'était contentée de promener les doigts d'un air songeur, Haibara s'empara du papier qu'elle avait fixé à sa carte de cantine pour le poser doucement à son emplacement initial sur la page de la death note.

« Vous me disiez que j'étais trop jeune pour avoir rendez-vous avec vous, mais, à moins que vous n'ayez quelques années de retard dans votre cursus scolaire, nous sommes exactement du même âge. Il est même possible que je sois votre aînée. »

Light demeura silencieux en réfléchissant aux mots qu'Haibara avait prononcés d'un ton anodin. Cette gamine avait définitivement l'air trop mature et intelligente pour son âge certes, mais de là à prendre au sérieux ses paroles, il y avait un pas que Kira ne se décidait pas à franchir. Il était sans doute plus rationnel de considérer que L devait dicter son texte comme son attitude à cette fillette, probablement par le biais d'une oreillette adroitement dissimulée. Une théorie plus raisonnable que de lui donner dix ans de plus que son âge apparent? Oui. Une théorie probable pour autant ? Il fallait mieux réfléchir avant de le considérer.

Si L avait pu mettre la main sur le possesseur d'une death note, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il aurait été largement capable de sauter sur l'occasion pour tendre immédiatement une embuscade à Kira. Le Shinigami lié à l'autre death note ne pouvait pas avoir révélé à L l'identité ou même l'adresse de Kira, cela allait à l'encontre des règles qu'il se devait de suivre. Personne n'aurait pu s'emparer de sa death note vu la cachette parfaite dans laquelle Light l'avait dissimulé. Voilà les faits qui ne pouvaient pas être remis en question.

De ce point de vue là, il était plus que vraisemblable que L tente de le piéger en lui donnant un rendez-vous auquel seul Kira se serait rendu. Le détective n'avait pas les moyens de l'arrêter autrement pour le moment.

A présent, il fallait envisager les choses de manière plus large, en intégrant les informations qui sortaient du domaine des faits pour rentrer dans celui de la spéculation.

Il fallait que quelqu'un soit présent à ce rendez-vous, mais qui ? L en personne ? Un de ses complices ? Ou le possesseur de la death note qui serait en son pouvoir ?

Dans tout les cas, cette personne devrait se faire passer pour le possesseur d'une death note pour gagner la confiance de Kira. Pourquoi L aurait-il envoyé une gamine pour jouer ce rôle ? Pour déstabiliser Kira ou lui faire croire qu'il avait mis la main sur un instrument qu'il pourrait manipuler facilement ?

Trop risqué, une gamine de huit ans, quand bien même elle aurait été la meilleure des actrices précoces, n'aurait pas pu garder son sang froid aussi longtemps face au plus grand tueur en série de l'histoire. Et pour que le piège de L se referme sur Kira, il fallait qu'aucun des rouages de cette machine ne puisse se gripper.

Dans ce cas, cette gamine était-elle la véritable propriétaire d'une death note ? Probable. Ryukuu avait abandonné sa death note au premier venu, si son collègue avait fait de même, il n'était pas impossible qu'une enfant soit en possession d'un de ces livres maudits. Et quelqu'un qui avait réellement trouvé une death note et avait pris contact avec un Shinigami serait toujours plus crédible aux yeux de Kira que le plus doué des acteurs.

Non, cette hypothèse ne tenait pas. L aurait largement été assez prudent pour confisquer sa death note à la gamine et lui en donner une fausse à la place. Or Kira pouvait s'assurer de l'authenticité de la death note simplement en l'effleurant pour voir s'il percevait un deuxième Shinigami après ce geste. Une couverture que Kira aurait pu faire volatiliser en une fraction de seconde et sans se dévoiler ? La propriétaire d'une death note en liberté et à qui aurait été donné l'occasion d'entrer en contact avec Kira en personne ? Deux risques que le détective n'aurait jamais pris.

Donc, la seule possibilité qui demeurait était que cette gamine…soit L en personne ? Inconcevable pour de trop nombreuses raisons.

Ce maudit détective était largement assez intelligent pour ne pas se présenter lui-même au rendez-vous qu'il lui avait donné, c'était quasiment certain, quoique… Le défi qu'il avait lancé à Kira prouvait que L pouvait aller jusqu'à risquer sa vie s'il estimait que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Et d'après l'idée que Light s'était faite de son ennemi mortel, le détective n'avait pas seulement fait cela parce qu'il était assez mature pour savoir qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de capturer Kira sans prendre des risques.

Non, L avait aussi fait cela, parce qu'il aimait prendre des risques. Mais peut-être que Light ne parvenait pas à prendre suffisamment de distance avec lui-même pour envisager réellement les choses du point de vue de son adversaire ? Après tout, même si sa principale motivation était de faire régner la justice sur terre, le tueur en série ne pouvait nier qu'il tirait un certain plaisir des risques qu'il prenait pour parvenir à son but, plaisir qui aurait été absent s'il n'avait pas eu à mettre sa vie en jeu pour avoir une chance de concrétiser son utopie.

Bon, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que les probabilités que L se soit rendu à cet entretien en personne étaient insignifiantes mais pas inexistantes. Les probabilités qu'une gamine de huit ans puisse être le plus grand détective de toute l'histoire ? Elles étaient totalement inexistantes, Light en était certain après avoir étudié la carrière de son ennemi de prêt.

Bien sûr, si cette gamine avait réellement dix ans de plus que son âge apparent, alors dans ce cas par contre…

Il y avait enfin une dernière possibilité. Cette fillette pouvait lui avoir donné rendez-vous de sa propre initiative et après être entré en possession d'une death note de la même façon que lui. Mais est ce qu'un enfant de huit ans aurait été assez intelligent pour organiser une rencontre avec Kira, en tirant parti des ressources qu'il avait à sa disposition avec les mêmes moyens que son collègue ? Non. Et si la gamine avait parlé de sa découverte à un adulte, ce dernier aurait gardé la death note pour lui-même au lieu de laisser une telle arme de destruction massive entre les mains d'un enfant.

La seule existence de la death note et le fait de cohabiter avec un Shinigami avait rendu Light beaucoup plus ouvert d'esprit face à des concept qu'il aurait trouvé ridicules quelques semaines auparavant.

« Quand j'avais ton âge…Enfin, disons plutôt, quand je n'avais que huit ans, mes facultés de raisonnement n'avait pratiquement rien à envier à celles d'un adulte. Certes, je n'avais pas encore l'expérience et les connaissances d'un adulte, mais j'apprenais avec une facilité déconcertante, ce qui fait que je parvenais toujours à combler cet écart assez rapidement. La seule chose qui empêchait les autres de me prendre au sérieux était leur incapacité à admettre qu'un enfant puisse les égaler, voir même les surpasser dans certains domaine. Un problème d'ego et de préjugé. »

Haibara plongea la main dans sa trousse pour en extirper un rouleau de scotch et une paire de ciseaux.

« Je vois. Vous êtes ce qu'on appelle un prodige. »

« C'est également ton cas, je me trompe ? »

Sans lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur, la fillette entreprit de dérouler une partie du ruban adhésif avant de la sectionner d'un geste sec.

« Oui. Et cela m'a apporté beaucoup de frustrations, même si c'est pour des raisons différentes des vôtres. »

« Vraiment ? Pourrais-tu m'en dire un peu plus si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? »

« Les prodiges sont différents des autres, quel que soit leur efforts, il ne pourront jamais combler totalement ce fossé qui les sépare de leurs semblables. Ils peuvent le dissimuler, s'abstenir de corriger quelqu'un en lui montrant qu'il se trompe totalement, ne pas faire mine de s'intéresser à des choses que leurs amis ne pourront jamais comprendre, mais tôt ou tard leur vraie nature finira par ressortir, même si c'est par des détails anodins. Et à ce moment là, tout ce qu'ils verront dans le regard des autres ce sera de la peur, de la jalousie ou la frustration de se sentir inférieur. On peut devenir l'ami de quelqu'un qui est votre égal, on peut même devenir l'ami de quelqu'un qui vous est inférieur, mais être l'ami de quelqu'un dont on reconnaît la supériorité ? La plupart des gens n'en sont pas vraiment capable, même s'ils ne l'admettront jamais.»

Les paroles de la chimiste trouvèrent un écho favorable dans l'esprit du lycéen qui lui faisait face. Il partageait son point de vue pour avoir vécu des expériences similaires tout au long de sa vie. Oh certes, il avait toujours été l'élève le plus populaire de son lycée. Que ce soit à cause de son apparence physique ou des ses aptitudes sportives et intellectuelles, la plupart de ses camarades faisaient tout leur possible pour s'attirer ses faveurs. Mais Light s'en était rendu compte très vite, ses « _amis_ » ne cherchaient pas une lanterne pour les éclairer mais pour les faire briller. Ils cherchaient à se rapprocher de lui pour lui être associé. Apparaître aux autres comme quelqu'un qui avait réussi à gagner l'amitié et le respect d'un génie. Certainement pas parce qu'ils appréciaient spécialement sa compagnie. Une attitude qu'il avaient retrouvé aussi bien chez ses camarades du sexe opposé que chez les autres garçons qui avait partagé le même établissement scolaire que lui.

Quand aux jeunes filles qui étaient réellement tombé amoureuse de lui, et il y en avait… Au début il avait été touché de susciter ce genre de réaction chez les autres, sans se sentir flatté pour autant. Le lycéen avait toujours regardé ses qualités hors du commun comme des faits établis, ils n'avaient pas besoin des autres pour prendre conscience de leur existence.

Malheureusement, même s'il avait répondu favorablement aux avances de certaines de ses camarades, cela n'avait jamais abouti à une relation sérieuse. Il n'avait jamais ressenti d'attraction envers l'une de ses conquêtes et n'avait jamais eu non plus le désir de partager sa vie privée avec l'une d'elle. Et refusant par principe d'abuser des sentiments des autres de manière égoïste, il avait toujours fini par maintenir ses relations avec le sexe opposé au stade de la simple amitié…ou pour être plus précis de la simple camaraderie.

Il ne voulait pas les blesser en leur donnant de faux espoirs ou l'impression qu'il se servait d'elles pour assouvir ses appétits physiques sans leur donner la moindre affection en retour.

Bien sûr, le jeune homme avait eu ce genre de considération avant que la découverte de la death note ne l'amène à négliger ce genre de détails secondaires, pour privilégier ce qui lui apparaissait à présent comme l'essentiel, la réalisation de son utopie.

Mais avant comme après sa rencontre avec sa destinée, Light avait toujours senti une barrière entre lui et le reste du monde. Les seuls êtres humains qui avaient vraiment réussi à la franchir avaient été les membres de sa famille. L'affection qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de sa mère comme de sa petite sœur avait été sincère, tout comme le respect et la fierté qu'il avait vu se refléter sur le visage de son père. Enfin, c'était avant qu'un certain carnet ne l'amène à avoir une vision du monde plus large. A présent, il ressentait autant d'affection pour sa famille que pour toutes les autres familles pour lesquels il voulait construire un monde idéal, ni plus, ni moins.

« Je suis on ne peux plus d'accord avec toi. Mais je me permettrais de nuancer en te disant qu'il y a des exceptions. »

Après tout, c'était pour ce genre d'exceptions qu'il bâtissait un monde nouveau où elles constitueraient enfin la norme.

« Oui. Certaines personnes peuvent donner leur amitié aux autres en toute sincérité. Sans rien demander en retour, et sans se préoccuper le moins du monde du fait qu'elles leur soient inférieures ou égales. Mais les personnes de ce genre sont rares, trop rares, et elles le demeureront sans doute toujours… »

Etait-ce son imagination ou avait-il réellement vu un sourire non pas moqueur mais attendri plisser les lèvres de son interlocutrice au moment où elle avait prononcé ces paroles ?

De toute manière, le visage de la fillette avait de nouveau retrouvé sa froideur à présent qu'elle appliquait consciencieusement la bande de ruban adhésif sur la page du carnet qui était devant elle.

« Mais je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à voir un quelconque intérêt dans la direction que prend cette conversation. Si j'ai voulu avoir un rendez-vous en tête à tête avec Kira, ce n'est pas vraiment pour échanger nos souvenirs d'enfance respectifs. »

« Oh, je voulais tout simplement te dire que je comprenais parfaitement la frustration d'un enfant dont un adulte nierait l'intelligence et la maturité en s'obstinant à ne le considérer que comme un enfant. Et que c'est précisément pour cette raison qu'à partir de maintenant je me comporterais comme si la barrière de dix ans qui semble nous séparer n'avait jamais existé. »

Le lycéen s'était totalement dépouillé de l'expression faussement paternaliste qu'il avait abordé jusque là. A présent, le sourire qu'il adressait à son interlocutrice n'aurait plus été à sa place sur le visage de Yagami Light faisant face à sa petite sœur mais sur celui de Kira regardant droit dans les yeux celle qui l'avait convoqué.

Apparemment ravie de voir que le tueur en série avait enfin mis son incrédulité de côté, Haibara plissa ses lèvres dans une expression amusée que seul Gin avait eu le privilège de voir auparavant, à l'époque où le faux nom qu'elle portait n'était pas celui qu'elle s'était choisie.

Light baissa les yeux vers les doigts que la fillette faisait passer sur la deuxième bande adhésive qu'elle avait appliqué sur sa death note, reconstituant ainsi la page qu'elle avait mutilé pour lui révéler son pseudonyme du moment.

« C'est assez étrange de te voir faire tant d'effort pour que ton propre nom figure sur la première page de ton carnet. »

« je ne veux surtout pas oublier le nom de la première personne dont j'ai provoqué la mort avec ce carnet. »

Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Cherchait-elle à lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait eu recours à sa death note pour acquérir l'identité qu'elle usurpait en ce moment même? Ou y avait-il une autre signification à ses paroles sibyllines ? Dans tout les cas, elle venait clairement de le provoquer en lui murmurant une phrase dont seul Kira aurait pu comprendre véritablement le sens, au moins en partie. Le tueur en série décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas baisser sa garde, la possibilité pour qu'il soit face à L était encore de l'ordre du probable dans son esprit froidement calculateur.

« La personne dont tu as provoqué la mort avec ce carnet ? En règle générale, pour faire passer quelqu'un de vie à trépas, cela demande plus d'effort que d'inscrire quelques kanji sur un bout de papier. Du reste, cette personne est encore dans le monde des vivant puisque je la vois en face de moi. »

« J'ai ratifié l'arrêt de mort de la personne qui porte ce nom avant même de l'avoir inscrit sur ce carnet, en fait je l'ai fait dès l'instant où j'ai décidé d'avoir ce rendez-vous avec Kira. Pour la simple et bonne raison que, dans quelques heures tout au plus, ce nom ne sera pas le seul à figurer sur cette page. »

« Vraiment ? Je dois t'avouer que j'ai du mal à voir un lien de cause à effet. »

La lueur qui dansait dans le regard de la fillette n'avait rien à envier à celle qui aurait illuminé les yeux d'un chat ayant refermé ses griffes sur une souris.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez très vite comprendre. Il se pourrait même que vous soyez la seule personne sur terre à le comprendre. »

Même si pas un seul muscle du visage du lycéen ne tressaillit, il commença néanmoins à sentir une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos.

« La seule chose que tu m'as clairement fait comprendre pour le moment, c'est que tu comptes inscrire d'autres noms sur ce carnet. Je me demande combien de personnes tu t'apprêtes à y faire figurer d'ailleurs. »

« Je ne sais pas encore, cela dépendra du tour que prendra notre entretien. Mais je peux néanmoins vous dire qu'il n'aura que deux issues possibles. Soit je n'inscrirais qu'un seul autre nom en tout et pour tout sur ce carnet, soit j'y ferais figurer autant de personnes que je l'estimerais nécessaire. Dans les deux cas, le nom qui sera juste en dessous du mien sur cette page sera celui d'un criminel. »

Les indices dissimulés dans les paroles énigmatiques de la fillette s'emboîtèrent immédiatement dans l'esprit du criminel.

« Je vois. Et j'imagine que si tu ne devais avoir à inscrire que le nom d'un seul criminel, il s'agirait de celui de Kira, n'est ce pas ? »

« Quel serait l'intérêt d'en ajouter un autre après celui-ci ? Il ne peut pas y avoir de meurtrier plus digne que lui de figurer sur cette page. »

S'efforçant de ne laisser transparaître son angoisse par aucun signe visible, le lycéen s'efforça d'aborder les choses du point de vue le plus objectif possible. Il s'était préparé à faire face à des situations de ce genre dès l'instant où il avait accepté sa destinée, il n'allait pas reculer maintenant.

Le seul lien matériel existant entre lui et les crimes de Kira était sa Death note, et même en admettant que la cachette qu'il avait aménagé ait été découverte, personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu s'en emparer sans déclencher le mécanisme d'autodestruction qu'il avait installé, un mécanisme parfaitement infaillible. Donc si L était réellement derrière tout cela, il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui. Ce détective ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de tuer un innocent. Toutes menaces de mort venant de sa part ne serait jamais que des tactiques d'intimidation destinée à le faire avouer, et des manoeuvres de ce genre ne représentait aucun danger, en tout cas pour quelqu'un ayant un sang froid comme celui de Light.

Si cette gamine n'avait rien à voir avec L, elle ne pouvait pas s'attaquer à lui sans connaître son nom, il était donc en sécurité de ce côté-là également. Bien sûr, il était toujours possible que sa collègue se soit décidé à passer le pacte qu'il avait refusé et dans ce cas…

Mais était-elle prête à sacrifier consciemment la moitié de son espérance de vie pour le tuer ? Bien sûr, un enfant aurait pu ne pas prendre conscience du prix trop élevé de ce marché, après tout la mort devait apparaître bien lointaine pour une personne âgée de huit ans, la voir se rapprocher de moitié ne devait pas lui être spécialement effrayant. Mais ce n'était pas un simple enfant de huit ans qui avait pu s'emparer d'une death note, c'était cette fillette qui lui faisait face et qui paraissait suffisamment mature pour pleinement réaliser ce qu'elle perdrait si elle se laissait berner par les paroles mielleuses d'un Shinigami.

Cependant, ce n'était pas seulement de l'intelligence et de la maturité qui illuminait ses yeux glacials, c'était également une détermination que Light n'avait eu l'occasion de contempler que dans son miroir lorsqu'il lui renvoyait le reflet de Kira. Oui, si son but était de le tuer, elle serait prête à y sacrifier la moitié du temps qui lui restait sur cette terre, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute.

Les choses s'annonçaient on ne peut plus inquiétantes pour le réformateur de l'humanité, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il se laisse aller à la panique. Après tout, cette gamine lui avait laissé entendre qu'elle serait prête à l'épargner, voir même à devenir son alliée, sous certaines conditions, s'il voulait trouver un échappatoire au destin funeste qui s'annonçait pour lui, Light savait qu'il devrait emprunter cette voie.

Dans le meilleur des cas, il y gagnerait un atout supplémentaire dans son projet, dans le pire, il aurait gagné suffisamment de temps pour trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de ce nouvel ennemi. Rien à perdre et tout à gagner, aucune hésitation n'était de mise, aussi Light regagna-t-il instantanément son calme comme son sourire.

« M'autoriserait-tu à te poser une question ? »

« Je vous en prie. »

« Tu viens de me dire que le seul nom qui figurait sur ton cahier appartenait à une morte. Dois-je en déduire que tu as tué cette personne pour prendre son nom ainsi que sa place ? »

Haibara perdit son sourire tout en conservant son regard glacial.

« Disons que, pour l'instant, cette personne est entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Mais ne vous faites pas d'espoirs pour elle, son sort est scellé, pour l'instant elle n'est qu'en sursis, un sursis qui s'achèvera très bientôt… »

« Ce sursis s'achèvera dès l'instant où tu inscrira un nom sur ce cahier, quel qu'il soit ? »

« Vous avez parfaitement compris. »

« Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. As-tu tué cette personne pour t'emparer du nom et de la place qui allait lui revenir ? »

L'indifférence laissa la place à la mélancolie dans les yeux de la fillette tandis qu'elle les baissait vers les lignes noires qui s'alignaient sur la page blanche de son cahier.

« Je suppose qu'on peut voir les choses de cette manière, oui… Il me fallait un nom pour dissimuler celui que l'on m'a donné à ma naissance»

« Et Kira ? Est-ce pour lui voler son nom que tu tiens à l'inscrire sur ce cahier ? »

« C'est ce que vous pensez ? »

Ce fût la même expression moqueuse qui plissa les traits du lycéen comme de sa compagne.

« Non. Si tu inscris le nom de Kira sur ce carnet, ce sera précisément pour éviter de t'en emparer. Tu ne pourras te dissimuler derrière le nom de Kira que si une autre personne que lui figure sur ce carnet à sa place. »

Le pli moqueur qu'avaient pris les lèvres de la chimiste se mis à s'élargir de manière presque imperceptible.

« C'est une manière d'interpréter mes propos qui peut être valide, certes. Mais il y a peut-être une troisième possibilité en plus de celles que vous avez évoqués. »

« Pardonne-moi, j'aurais du m'exprimer plus clairement. Si tu t'es contenté de rajouter une seconde personne sur ce carnet à la fin de notre entretien, alors tu ne te seras pas emparé du nom de Kira. Mais s'il y a au moins trois personnes dont le nom est inscrit sur ce cahier, que l'une d'entre elles soit Kira ou non, alors tu auras le droit de te dissimuler derrière le nom de l'adversaire de L. Est-ce que j'ai bien dégagé le sens complet de tes paroles à présent ?»

« Peut-être…Mais qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que cela pourrait m'intéresser de me dissimuler derrière le nom de Kira ? »

« Les paroles que nous avons échangés avant de rentrer dans ce café. Veux-tu que je te dise comment je les aie comprise ? Ce cahier qui est devant toi, tu comptes t'en servir pour écrire une œuvre unique en son genre. Un roman qui aura pour personnage principal l'humanité tout entière, un roman qui se déroulera dans un monde que tu as imaginé jusque dans ses moindres détails, le monde idéal dans lequel tu aimerais vivre. Mais ce roman aussi original que passionnant, tu ne pourras jamais le faire publier sous ton véritable nom, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'aucun éditeur ne sera assez ouvert d'esprit pour prendre au sérieux un livre écrit par quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que toi. Voilà pourquoi tu comptes-le signer par un pseudonyme avant de l'envoyer anonymement. Et le nom de plume que tu as en tête, tu ne l'as pas choisi au hasard, puisqu'il s'agira du nom de l'auteur le plus apte à écrire un ouvrage de ce genre. »

Même s'il demeurait sarcastique, le sourire de la fillette sembla plus enfantin tandis qu'elle écoutait les paroles de son interlocuteur.

« C'est une manière très poétique de décrire les choses. Pourriez-vous la développer un peu plus ? Cela m'intéresserait beaucoup. »

« Volontiers. Ce n'est pas la gloire qui t'intéresse, autrement tu n'aurais pas envisagé de te faire publier sous un pseudonyme. Ce n'est pas non plus l'argent, sinon tu aurais choisi d'écrire sur un sujet beaucoup moins complexe et dérangeant. Ce livre n'est pas un simple moyen pour toi, c'est une fin en soi. Il n'est donc pas impossible que tu sois prête à le co-écrire avec quelqu'un, à condition que cette personne ait les compétences nécessaires pour réaliser une œuvre comme la tienne. En conclusion, tu pourrais tuer Kira pour s'emparer de son nom de plume, mais tu pourrais aussi choisir de le partager avec lui. »

« Eh bien, voilà qui est de plus en plus intéressant. Mais il y a une chose que vous avez oublié de préciser. Pour que je sois prête à accepter de partager la rédaction de mon ouvrage avec quelqu'un, il faudrait que cette personne ait non seulement les compétences qui m'intéresse mais aussi, et surtout, les mêmes intentions que moi. La beauté se trouve dans l'unité. Rien n'est plus laid qu'un livre dont les deux auteurs ont des styles littéraires opposées, si ce n'est peut-être un livre où deux auteurs chercheraient chacun à exprimer une idée différentes. »

« Voilà pourquoi il serait judicieux de discuter ensemble de notre projet littéraire commun, et ce dès maintenant. D'ailleurs, notre entretien n'a jamais eu d'autre but, non ?»

Plongeant de nouveau la main dans sa trousse d'écolière, la fillette en extirpa un stylo qu'elle fit tournoyer entre ses doigts avec une expression amusée.

« j'en déduis donc que, vous aussi, vous seriez prêt à vous associer avec quelqu'un dans la réalisation d'une œuvre qui vous tient particulièrement à cœur. »

« Autrement, je ne te l'aurais pas proposé. »

« A moins de ne pas avoir la possibilité de faire autrement…»

Light ravala sa fierté. Cette fillette n'avait fait qu'exprimer la vérité. Pour le moment, il n'avait aucun moyen de se soustraire à sa proposition… Pour le moment. Son associée pouvait faire la fière, elle ne resterait pas éternellement en position de supériorité dans ce petit jeu. Tôt ou tard, le rapport allait se rééquilibrer en sa faveur, il y veillerait. Une seule question subsistait. Lorsqu'il serait enfin en position de choisir de maintenir librement ou non cette alliance avec son âme sœur, que deviendrait-elle ? Demeurerait-elle une associée ? Deviendrait-elle une simple assistante ? Ou bien finirait-elle par n'être qu'un simple nom de plus sur le manuscrit de l'œuvre de sa vie ?


End file.
